Un mystérieux père Noël en 25 jours
by Fairy-T
Summary: Lucy, baby-sitter d'Asuka, rencontre un Père Noël familier au centre commercial. Jouant le jeu, assise sur ses genoux, elle va alors souhaiter que "Je veux que mon meilleur ami se rende compte que j'ai des sentiments pour lui" Et en guise de réponse, il lui lança un petit clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire mystérieux. Les fêtes de Noël risque d'être mouvementées ![Résumé au chap 1]
1. 1 décembre

**Résumé :**Le premier décembre, Lucy joue la Baby Sitter avec la petite fille du couple Bisca et d'Arzak , et l'emmène au centre commercial. Voyant le père Noël, elle supplie la mage de l'emmener sur ses genoux, seulement c'est aussi à son tour.  
Rigolant, elle s'installa sur les genoux du mystérieux père Noel à l'air familier, et souhaita _Je veux que mon meilleur ami se rende compte que j'ai des sentiments pour lui _.  
Et en guise de réponse, il lui lança un petit clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire mystérieux.

Entre un Natsu absent, un Père Noël très mystérieux aux yeux bleutés, ainsi qu'un mage de glace qui réchauffe le cœur de Lucy, les fêtes de Noël risque d'être mouvementées !

Histoire spécialement pour le calendrier de Noël !

* * *

**1 er décembre.**

La ville de Magnolia resplendissait aux lumières des décorations de Noel, mille et une lumières éclairaient les rues d'un air chaleureux. Les vitrines des petites boutiques se décoraient de petits pantins accompagnés d'un Père Noel, faisant rêver les petits enfants. La neige n'était pas encore tombée sur la ville, mais un vent glacial incitait les gens à remonter leurs écharpes sur leurs bouts de nez, et à cacher leurs doigts par des gants en laine.

Une petite main cachée par d'épais gant agrippait fermement celle de Lucy, la petite Asuka étant sous sa bonne garde, elles flânaient tranquillement dans les rues. En effet, la veille, ses parents l'avaient suppliée de la garder une après-midi, le temps d'aller chercher les cadeaux, sans pour autant gâcher la magie de Noel. Et étant donné, qu'elle était la seule de disponible ce jour-ci, elle en profitait pour se reposer avec la jeune Asuka, tout mignonne, les yeux pétillants de bonheur à chaque nouveau coin de rue. Lucy jeta un coup d'œil vers sa protégée, son écharpe verte montée jusqu'à ses yeux mauve, ses oreilles couvertes par d'énormes caches oreilles qui paraissait plus grand qu'elle, la fit sourire.

-Alors Asuka, tu voudrais voir quoi maintenant ?

-Mhm…. Je ne sais pas… Dis, Lucy, pourquoi Natsu et Happy ne sont pas venus avec nous ?

-Je ne sais pas, **soupira la constellationiste en lui jetant un petit regard,** Mirajane m'a dit qu'ils sont en mission pendant quelques temps et qu'on ne les verra pas…

-Oooh, c'est dommage… J'adore quand il me met sur ses épaules…

-Allez, on va bien s'amuser ! Une après-midi juste entre filles ! **Fit Lucy en lui adressant un clin d'œil.**

-Aye ! **Souria Asuka en entrainant Lucy vers une petite rue adjacente.**

Après quelques minutes, elles entrèrent dans le grand et célèbre super marché de Magnolia, fraichement débarqué, sentant encore la peinture fraiche. Asuka admira en levant la tête ce grand bâtiment illuminait de toute part, et laissa un _« wouuuah_ » admiratif. Mais quand elles rentrèrent dans le magasin, la petite fille découvrit une dizaine d'ours en peluche soufflaient des bulles multicolores tombaient comme de petits flocons, tandis que des petites ballerines dansaient accompagné de leurs princes charmant en tenue de soirée. Une musique de Noel retentissait dans chaque rayon, chaque oreille, chaque esprit, comme une douce berceuse.

Elles s'engagèrent alors, dans le rayon de jouet, où une princesse les accueillait chaleureusement d'un salut de main et d'un sourire éclatant. Des montagnes de jouet grimpaient jusqu'au plafond pourtant très haut, mais on avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas assez élevé pour accueillir ces innombrables soldats, princesses, ou jeux de société. Asuka lâcha rapidement la main pour courir dans les rayons de cow-boys et s'extasiait sur chaque nouvel article qu'elle découvrait de ses grands yeux en amande. Lucy échappa un petit rire en la voyant baver sur les jouets, et se rappelait que elle aussi, plus petite, elle était pareille, elle lâcha un soupir nostalgique en pensant que les années passées malheureusement vite, et elle enveloppa Asuka d'un regard maternel. Mais elle la vit se stopper dans son élan, telle une statue. Lucy leva un sourcil interrogateur, et s'approcha de la petite fille.

-Asuka ?! Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?

-L-l-l-l-l-l-laa !

-Où ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? **Demanda précipitamment la mage en se mettant à sa hauteur, intriguée**

-Y'a le Père Noel ! **S'extasia Asuka en sautant sur place**, regaaarde !

-Et c'est pour ça que tu as crié ?

-Lucy, c'est LE PERE NOEL ! Né né, on peut aller le voir s'il te plait ? Louuuushiiiiiiiiiii ….

-Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi, **soupira amusée Lucy, **bon allons voir ce Père Noel !

Asuka couru alors la première, en éclaireur, vers la longue file d'attente pour voir le célèbre Père Noël, Lucy en voyant la petite fille impatiente lui faire signe de se dépêcher de secouer la tête en rigolant avant d'accélérer son pas. Attendant à leur tour, Lucy regarda l'énorme file, remplit d'enfants impatients de rencontrer le Père Noel, accompagné de leurs parents pour certains joyeux, d'autres énervé de devoir attendre pour un imbécile déguisé.

-Au faite, Asuka, qu'est ce que tu vas demander au Père Noël ?

-C'est un secret !

-Et si je te promets de ne rien dire ? **Négocia Lucy amusée**

-Mhm… à personne alors ? **Fit la petite fille en une moue sceptique**

-Promis !

-Craché ?

-Heu...je suis vraiment obligé de craché ?

-Héhéhé, ça ira Lucy**, rigola Asuka**, bon en faite, j'aimerai avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur…

-Ooh, **s'exclama Lucy en souriant**, mais tu crois que le Père Noel peut faire ça, car d'habitude, il ramène des cadeaux, pas des enfants.

-Ça vaut le coup d'essayer après tout ! Et toi Lucy alors ? Tu vas lui demander quoi ?

-Non Asuka, je suis trop grande pour cr…. Hum hum... P-p-pour monter sur ses genoux !

-C'est dommage, tu crois que moi aussi plus grande, je ne pourrai plus grimper sur les genoux du père Noel ?

-Ma chérie, j'espère que tu t'essayeras sur ceux d'un petit ami, **rigola Lucy en avançant de quelques pas.**

-Ah ? Ah non, j'ai déjà un amoureux !

-Déjà ?

-Oui ! Le père Noel ! **Répondit Asuka en haussant les épaules, l'air banal.**

-Aaanw, **souria Lucy d'un air entendu, **tiens Asuka, c'est à ton tour !

-Tu restes ici hein ?

-Promis, je te regarde !

Lucy se déplaça de quelques pas, amusée en observant Asuka sautait sur les genoux du Père Noël, et le vit acquiescer en lui faisant un sourire chaleureux. Mais Lucy fronça les sourcils en voyant sa petite protégée pointait du doigt vers sa direction, tandis que le Père Noël la fixait d'un regard qu'elle n'aurait pu décrire, et il se retourna vers Asuka en un petit sourire. Faisant une moue intriguée, elle suivit le petit échange entre les deux, l'une parlant à l'oreille du grand-père, l'autre lui répondant d'un air toujours aussi magique. Et l'entrevue se finit en un bisou sur la joue, accompagné d'une petite sucette aux couleurs rouge blanche, si appétissante. Mais au moment où Asuka allait la rejoindre, le Père Noël se tourna vers Lucy, et la prit de venir en un signe de main. Étonnée, la mage blonde regarda autour d'elle, pour bien voir s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un d'autre derrière elle, mais aucune trace d'un enfant. Elle fronça les sourcils, et pointa un doigt vers elle, l'air hésitante, jusqu'à s'apercevoir que le père Noël inclinait la tête, en lui faisant signe de la rejoindre. D'un pas déconcerté, elle marcha jusqu'à lui, en demandant du regard à Asuka ce qu'elle faisait là, mais elle ne lui répondit que par un sourire malicieux avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance de loin. Confuse, elle observa ce père Noël aux yeux si bleutés qu'elle crut voir des nuages dans ses yeux.

Avec un rire bienveillant, il tapota sur ses genoux, en lui faisant signe de s'assoir dessus. Rigolant nerveusement, elle refusa gentiment, mais plus insistant, elle du renoncer, et s'assit maladroitement sur les genoux du Père Noël. Elle entendait glousser les personnes dans la file d'attente, et mourut de honte.

-Lucy, c'est bien ça ?

-Heu… oui, c'est bien ça… Hum mais pourquoi... je… je suis la ?

-C'est cette petite fille qui m'a demandé une faveur, et j'avoue ne pas avoir résisté a son petit ravie.

-Mhm… Bon et bien, qu'on a fait connaissance… Je peux descendre ?

-Lucy, qu'est ce que tu aimerais pour Noël ?

-Vous prenez vraiment votre rôle au sérieux vous, hein ? **Rigola Lucy en se massant la nuque.**

-Alors ?

-Bon et bien, si vous insistez, **répondit la mage en l'observant en souriant,** j'aimerai avoir des autres clefs d'or, je suis constellationiste.

-Oh une mage ? **S'intéressa le père Noël,** de quelle guilde ?

-Fairy tail, **souria Lucy plus détendue.**

-Mais au fond de toi, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ?

-Puisque vous êtes … **hésita Lucy en baissant un ton puis jouant le jeu,** le Père Noël, j'aimerai bien que mon meilleur ami se rende compte de mes sentiments pour lui.

-… Et bien, **dit-il après un petit temps de réaction, une lueur indescriptible s'alluma dans ses yeux,** je vais tout faire pour que ce vœu se réalise !

Lucy observa à deux fois cet étrange Père Noel, des yeux bleus semblaient connaitre le fond de sa pensée, la large barbe blanche si connu de ce personnage l'empêchait de voir la carrure de sa mâchoire, pourtant elle aurait juré voir un sourire. Le bonnet de Noel, aussi rouge que le nez du renne Rodolphe, dessus ses cheveux blancs. Mais il paraissait assez jeune, le ton de sa voix lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais qui, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne le vit pas prendre une sucette et lui tendre, c'est un toussotement qui l'a ramena à la réalité. Elle s'excusa, rouge de confusion, et aurait juré de voir le Père Noel lui faire un clin d'œil avant d'accueillir un nouvel enfant.

Déconcertée, elle rejoignit Asuka qui l'attendait un peu plus loin, le dos adossé à une poutre, le regard content.

-Alors, c'était comment ?

-Heu… très… étrange …

-Comment ça ?

-Non rien, c'est surement moi qui me fait des mauvaises idées, **rigola** **Lucy en prenant la main de la petite fille,** est ce que ça te dirait d'aller boire un chocolat chaud ?

-Sérieusement ?

-Hey bien oui, allons-y !

Elles marchèrent vers la direction de la sortie, à contre sens du sens, slalomant entre les personnes, mais Lucy ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers ce mystérieux Père noël, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il la suivait aussi du regard, elle souria en coin, et secoua la tête, se traitant mentalement de baka, et se concentra sur le monologue d'Asuka, l'esprit vaguant de cette rencontre.

* * *

Allez, je me lance, je publie le premier chapitre des 25 écrits et bien au chaud dans mon PC :D

Avez-vous une petite idée de qui est le père Noel ? J'adore voir spéculer à chaque fois ! Héhhéé :D Je publierai surement 1 chapitre tous les 3 jours, enfin je verrais n_n

Gros bisous, et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout n_n


	2. 2 décembre

**2 décembre…**

Après avoir rendu la petite main à ses parents, elle était rentrée chez elle, lessivée. A tel point qu'elle s'était endormie aussitôt sur son lit, habillée, maquillée. Lorsque Lucy s'était réveillée, le lendemain, elle espérait voir une boule de poil bleu s'incrustait avec son compagnon dans son lit, mais depuis quelques jours, elle n'avait pratiquement aucune nouvelles d'eux. Avec un soupir las, elle partit faire sa toilette.

Avec des gestes mécaniques, elle finit de lacer ses bottes marron, qu'elle avait adoptées depuis déjà un mois, en compagnie de Natsu et d'Happy. Prenant ses clefs, son manteau fourrée d'une fausse fourrure, d'une écharpe, et de ses gants, elle partit à la conquête des rues. Elle ne se lassait jamais de revoir ces rues décoraient spécialement pour Noel, tant de petits détails, les illuminations lui rappelait son enfance. Elle soupira, nostalgique, avant de pousser la grande porte de Fairy Tail.

Elle se baissa aussitôt, prise d'un reflexe, qu'elle avait appris durant ces années à la guilde. Les yeux écarquillés, elle regarda le livre qu'elle avait failli se prendre dans la figure. Elle adressa un regard meurtrier aux mages qui tressaillirent en évitant son aura noire.

- Hey luce ! **Lança une voix familière.**

- N-n-atsu ?!

- En chair et en …. C'est quoi la suite ?

- Os, **soupira Erza en enfourchant une autre fourchette de crème dans sa bouche.**

- L'allumette a dû cramer tous ses neurones, **se moqua Grey adossé à une poutre, les bras croisés.** Au faite, salut Lucy !

- Bonjour Grey, **souria Lucy**, toi aussi Erza ! Par contre Natsu je me demande si tu le mérites…

- Et moi Loushi ? **Quémanda Happy, en faisant les yeux doux.**

- Evidemment, petite boule de poil, vient dans mes bras !

Happy s'élança dans les airs, et atterrit dans des coussins très confortables, il ronronna en bavant.

- Beh, pourquoi Luce ?

- Ça fait déjà quelques jours, qu'on te voyait pratiquement plus, qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?

- Mission. **Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.**

- Et c'est quoi cette fameuse mission ? **S'intéressa Erza en haussant les sourcils.**

- Une… mission très dangereuse.

- Aye !

- C'est un peu flou tout ça non ? **Soupira Lucy en secouant la tête**, ne faites pas trop les imbéciles, j'ai envie de fêter Noel avec vous !

Pour finir ses dires, elle adressa une petite tape sur le sommet de la tête à Natsu, qui bouda ensuite. Lucy lui tira la langue en riant, et se blottit dans les bras si fiévreux de son mage préféré. Il lui rendit son étreinte en l'encerclant. Un petit rire derrière eux, les firent sursauter, et ils s'éloignèrent en rougissant.

- Coucou, les tourtereaux ! **Se moqua gentiment Mira**

- Oh mince, je dois partir ! **S'étonna Natsu en regardant l'horloge, placée très haut, sur un mur de Fairy Tail, **salut tout le monde !

- Hey ! N-natsu, tu… reviens quand ? **Demanda en rougissant Lucy.**

- Hum, je sais pas trop…

Il fila ensuite vers la sortie suivit d'Happy, sous le regard triste de Lucy, et des autres mages.

- J'aimerai bien savoir c'est quoi cette mission, il ne nous a même pas proposé de venir avec lui cette fois ci… peut être qu'il en a marre après tout…

- Mais non Lucy, ce n'est pas son genre, **réconforta Erza suivit par l'acquiescement silencieux de la Barwomen**, ne nous inquiétons pas pour lui, c'est un idiot, il s'en sortira !

- Allez Lucy, déprime pas, **souria Grey en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux**, on est là.

- Merci, **sourit timidement Lucy en remettant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille en regardant embarrassée le mage de glace.**

- Au faite, je dois y aller aussi, il va être 14 heures, à plus tard petite blonde**, rigola Grey en adressant un salut de loin à Erza qui acquiesça avant de partir.**

- HEY ! JE NE SUIS PAS PETITE ! **Bouda Lucy**, ET JE SUIS PAS BLONDE !

- Tu n'es pas blonde Lucy ? Et depuis quand ? **Se moqua Mirajane**

- D'accord… je suis blonde…. Miraaaa, tu n'as pas une mission à me conseiller ? Y'a rien en ce moment….

- Attends que je regarde, installes-toi au bar pour l'instant.

Elle suivit le conseil de Mirajane, et s'assit sur un des nombreux tabourets. Sa tête sur les paumes de ses mains, elle rêvassa, vaguant son regard sur la guilde. Gajeel embêtant toujours Levy, Erza continuant de manger son fraisier, Macao en compagnie de Cana, jouant à celui qui boira le plus de bière, elle soupira.

- Sayez, j'ai une mission !

- Alors c'est quoi Mira ? Bien payée j'espère ?

- Assez bien en tout cas, c'est pour une durée de 14 jours, en effet, l'ancienne est tombée malade, il leur faut une remplaçante.

- Et de quoi ?

- Pour jouer la Mère noël ! **Souria Mirajane**, alors ça te tente ? Ce n'est pas dangereux, pas pour très longtemps, et assez bien payée ? Et en plus tu serais à Magnolia !

- Mhm… pourquoi pas…

- Bon et bien je te laisse, je dois filer aussi, toutes les informations sont sur la feuille, demain à 14 h !

Lucy regarda Mira sortir de la guilde, avec un petit air ravie. La mage leva un sourcil interrogateur, en soupirant

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont à tous partir aujourd'hui, bon sang…. Alors où je vais travailler …. LE CENTRE COMMERCIAL ?!


	3. 3 décembre

**3 Décembre.**

Lucy examinait à deux fois la tenue disposée sur un cintre, attendant seulement d'être porté. Une robe, une ceinture à la taille noire, enfermée le tissus rouge se terminant et commençant par une note de fourrure blanche. Une petite cape mignonne s'accordait à la robe. La mage remarqua alors le bonnet, d'un pon pon aussi énorme qu'une balle de tennis, et s'aperçut que des mitaines étaient posées sur la chaise, tenant compagnie à la paire de botte en cuir noir rappelant étrangement la ceinture.

Elle soupira, après tout elle avait bien porté pire, ce n'était rien finalement. Elle enfila la tenue en observant le petit vestiaire réservé aux employés du centre commercial, mais à cette heure ci, il n'ya avait personne, pas même un chat…. Elle croisa son regard dans le miroir, et malgré qu'elle se trouve totalement banale, elle était extrêment mignonne, ressemblant à ces petites poupées qu'on trouve dans les magasins de jouet, des cheveux blonds reflétant les lumières multicolores des guirlandes. Tandis que ces joues aussi roses qu'un poupon à cause du froid, la rendait aussi irrésistible que du chocolat fondu devant une morfale _(Kasuuuuu ? Dédicace XD)._

Elle lissa sa robe d'un petit coup de main, et finalement, se décida à sortir, son travail allait bientôt commencer. Elle n'avait pas encore croisé ce mystérieux Père Noel, mais le patron qui dès qu'il l'avait aperçue, s'était écrié de joie, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, en lui remerciant d'être venue. Elle avait trouvée ça bizarre, mais finalement la mage avait haussé les épaules, vaincue. Elle s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers la scène qui lui rappelait, le 1 er décembre.

Cette fameuse scène était composée, d'une estrade, en son milieu une chaise voir un trône, entourée de jeux de lumière chaleureuse, ainsi que de milliers de cadeaux déposés. Elle soupira, et s'asseya sur les marches du petit escalier de deux marches. Elle posa son menton sur la paume de sa main, attendant un moindre signe.

- Lucy, c'est bien ça ? Tu devrais descendre ta robe… On voit tes sous-vêtements.

- Hein ? **sursauta t-elle, les yeux écarquillés en observant la personne devant elle**, KYAAAH !

Elle se leva d'un bond en remettant correctement sa robe, cramoisie sous le regard amusé du Père Noel.

- Herm… J-je suis la nouvelle mère Noel**, bafouilla Lucy en se tortillant pour rallonger sa robe, **donc … on va travailler ensemble. Heu…moi c'est Lucy… enfin vo-

- Puisque qu'on va travailler ensemble, autant se tutoyer non ?

- Heu...D'accord. Tu t'appelles comment alors ?

- Le père noël, **répondit-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres. **Alias Nikolaï (Nicolas).

- Tu préfères garder le secret c'est ça ? **S'amusa t-elle en l'observant.**

- OH ! Vous tombez bien, je vous cherchais ! **S'écria une voix masculine, au ton rassuré. **Bon et bien, je venais vérifier que tout était bon, vous commencez dans quelques minutes, mettez vous en place, et … n'oubliez pas de sourire !

Gênée, Lucy se plaça a la gauche de ce Nikolaï, qu'elle trouvait assez étrange, il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Tandis que les premiers enfants arrivaient, s'asseyant aux genoux du Père Noel, elle s'occupait des petits enfants dans la file, en les faisant rire, en leur parlant, histoire de les occuper.

Parfois, elle surprenait le regard bleuté de Nikolaï sur elle, mais très vite, il détournait le regard, la laissant perplexe. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce visage, mais où ?

* * *

Très vite, la journée se termina, Lucy alla se changer dans les vestiaires, tout en repensant à cette étrange journée. Ce certain Nikolaï ne lui avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole aujourd'hui, elle soupira, perplexe. Quand elle sortit du centre commercial, un mouvement la fit sursauter.

- M-Mirajane ? Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

- Mhm… je passais voir si ton job s'était bien passée !

- Super, c'était très sympa finalement ! Même si pas mal de père ont regardé sous ma robe, mais ça c'est une autre histoire…

- Et le Père Noel alors ça fait quoi de travailler avec lui ? **Demanda Mirajane intéressée**

- Beh… je l'imaginai plus chaleureux…. Il avait l'air presque gêné j'ai l'impression…

- Allez, c'est peut être le début, **souria Mirajane,** oh regarde, y'a Grey !

Lucy se retourna, suivant du regard le doigt pointant la direction du mage de glace, et fronça les sourcils, en effet, il sortait par une porte du centre commercial lui aussi. Puis elle aperçut un autre mouvement, et regarda toute étonnée Happy volait aux côtés de Natsu en rigolant tous les deux.

Mais que faisaient-ils ici ?


	4. 4 décembre

Un vent glacial, gelant et froid s'engouffra dans la couverture pourtant bien épaisse de Lucy, grelottante de froid. Elle avait toutefois fermé toutes les fenêtres, toutes les portes et entassé une dizaine de couvertures sur elle. Mais rien n'à faire, le froid l'envahissait toujours !

Elle regarda son réveil, d'un œil noir. 3 heures. Cela faisait à présent 5 heures d'ennui, à s'enssisaunner dans ses couettes, dans la quête de la moindre chaleur. Claquant des dents, elle aurait adoré que Natsu vienne squatter comme à son habitude, chez elle, mais ce crétin la, n'était pas venu depuis environ 2 semaines.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et se décida de jouer les suicidaires : Sortir du lit. En grognant, elle sortit une jambe de son cocoon, puis l'autre, et lutta contre l'envie de revenir se plonger dans ses couettes. Elle courra presque au toilette, et se blottit rapidement dans ses couvertures, qu'elle avait quittée 2 secondes auparavant.

Mais bizarrement, les couettes n'étaient pas aussi chaudes que dans ses souvenirs. Elle fronça les sourcils, et se retourna pour apercevoir avec horreur, quatre yeux rieurs la fixait.

Elle hurla, et tomba du lit.

- Natsu ?! Happy ?!

- Aye ! T'aurais du voir ta tête Lucy ! **Rigola natsu,** à mourir de rire !

- Espèce de … Grrr, mais comment ça se fait que vous soyez là ?

- On avait envie de squatter !

- Minhin … D'accord, **soupira t-elle, une moue sur les lèvres.**

- Tu nous prépares ton matelas, Luce ?

- Hein ? Vous ne dormez pas avec moi ?

- A chaque fois, loushi, tu nous hurles dessus le matin alors…

- Même pas vrai, **bouda la mage, vexée.**

Lucy se tortilla sur elle-même en rougissant.

- Vous… vous ne voudriez pas dormir avec moi ? Il fait super froid et je me disais que… peut être …

- On a besoin de ma magie maintenant hein ? **Fit remarquer le mage, un sourire victorieux, **tu disais quoi en été ?

- D'accord, je m'excuse… Alors ça veut dire oui ?

- On hésite, qui nous dit que demain, tu nous jetteras pas comme d'habitude ?

- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris, vous pourrez venir la nuit si vous voulez, **soupira t-elle vaincue, claquant des dents,** allez on peut se mettre au lit, je meurs de froid !

En réponse, Natsu allongé sur son coude, ouvra son autre bras accompagné d'un sourire. Lucy se jeta sur le lit et se blottit rapidement contre les bras chauds du mage. Elle laissa un petit ronronnement s'échapper et s'endormit aussitôt.

- Happy, pourquoi tu ronronnes ?

- Mais je ne ronronne pas !

- Beh c'est qui alors ?

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, silencieux, et observèrent la constellationniste endormie, ronronnant.

- Fufuufufuufu, quand je vais dire ça aux autres mages !

- Allez, dors ! On leur dira demain.

- J'ai hâte !

C'est une Lucy à moitié dans les vapes qui se réveilla, les bras et jambes engourdis à force de les avoir serrés contre Natsu. Elle balaya d'un regard endormie la chambre, mais aucune trace de ses deux bakas. D'une moue, elle se dirigea vers sa salle d'eau, en jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil. 15 heures 10. Lucy s'écria, affolée, et couru se préparer, Mirajane allait la découper en morceau, la tuer, elle était en retard d'une heure ! En effet, elle avait averti les mages que c'était journée décoration de Noel à la guilde, et voulait que tout le monde soit là.

Essoufflée, elle poussa lentement la porte, afin de ne pas se faire capter, elle se dirigea à pas de loups vers les cartons de décorations dans l'espoir que la démone l'ait oubliée.

- Lucy !

- Je suis morte, **souffla tout bas Lucy désespérée.**

- Tu as une heure de retard !

- Je… je ne me suis pas réveillée….

- Pour la peine, c'est toi qui accrocheras l'étoile au sapin !

- Hein ?! Naah !

- Tu disais quelque chose ? **Ajouta Mirajane l'air menaçante.**

- Heu, je commence quand ?

- L'étoile ne sera mit qu'à la fin, on n'a pas finit de décorer la guilde et le sapin.

- Je vais vous aider !

La mage rejoignit à grands pas Levy, Erza, Grey et Natsu, elle adressa d'ailleurs à ce dernier un regard noir à ce dernier.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillée ce matin ?

- Beh, tu dormais si bien qu'on n'a pas osé, et puis tu t'accrochais tellement à moi, on a eu du mal à enlever tes bras.

Elle sentit plusieurs paires d'yeux la fixait, brillant d'une lueur intéressée.

- Je ne m'accrochais pas à toi ! **Rougit t-elle**

- Loushi ronronne ! C'est un chat ! **Hurla à répétition Happy dans la guilde.**

- Q-q-quoi ?! SALE CHAT, VIENS ICI TOI !

S'en suit alors à une course effrénée entre un chat volant et une mage rouge de honte, tandis que les mages observant cette scène hilarante, se bidonnait le ventre. Puis après l'intervention de Mirajane, tout redevint normal. Lucy se dirigea vers le carton de boule de Noel, et en choisit, mais quand elle la prit, elle sentit une autre main froide. Surprise, elle leva le regard et tomba sur Grey, étonné lui aussi.

- Tiens, je te la laisse, s**ouria Grey**

- Merci !

Elle hésita à lui poser une question, tout en plaçant la boule aussi rouge que le nez de Rodolphe dans le sapin.

- Dis Grey, tu as les yeux de quel couleur ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Heu… Comme ça.

- Ouais, enfin bleu foncés, **répondit-il surpris par cette question.**

- D'accord…Merci.

Elle s'éloigna et prit une autre boule de Noel, les pensées vaguant entre des questions sans réponse, et d'un pas mécanique, Lucy se retrouva en face du sapin, cherchant du regard une petite place pour elle, mais toutes les branches de sa hauteur était déjà occupées. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et se hissa malheureusement essayant d'accrocher sa boule de Noel, quand elle sentit deux mains au niveau de sa taille, la soulevait, étonnée, elle jeta un regard en dessous d'elle, et découvrit un Natsu lui sourire.

- Trop petite Luce ? **Rigola Natsu, d'une humeur taquine.**

- Même pas vrai ! **Bouda Lucy en accrochant sa décoration, en sentit que Natsu la redescendait sur terre.**

- Regarde, **fit remarquer Natsu en s'approchant très proche d'elle, elle sentit son souffle chaud à son oreille, et rougit violemment.** Je fais une tête de plus que toi !

- Attends, je n'étais pas droite, ça compte pas !

Natsu lui lança un sourire narquois, et se colla à Lucy, se tenant tous les deux, droit. Et Natsu prit la mesure avec une de ses mains qu'il posa sur les cheveux blonds de Lucy.

- Une tête de plus, héhhéé.

- ERZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Je fais la même taille que Natsu !

- Ah non, il a une tête voir plus, que toi, **confirma t-elle d'un hochement de tête.**

- Pas juste ! Ce n'est pas mignon une fille trop petite….

- J'trouve ça mignon moi. **Lâcha t-il d'un haussement d'épaule**

Elle rougit brusquement, et bafouilla, puis s'en alla chercher une autre boule de noël, l'esprit maintenant occupé par deux choses.

Tout le long de l'après midi, elle s'amusa avec les autres mages tout en décorant la guilde. Cette dernière resplendissait de guirlandes électriques de toutes les couleurs, car les mages n'arrivant pas à décider avaient choisis finalement toutes les couleurs. Le sapin touchait pratiquement le plafond, faisant 6 mètres de hauteur, il défiait les mages grâce à tous ses décorations colorées.

Fier, les mages restèrent silencieux devant leur œuvre, comme pour lui rendre hommage.

- Hey ! On a oublié l'étoile !

Lucy désespéra, elle qui croyait échapper à ça, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

- Luucy….

- J'ai compris, j'y vais ! Et je fais comment ?

- Hey Luce, je pourrais te créer un escalier en feu !

- Mais t'es malade ! **S'écria Lucy, les yeux écarquillés,** tu veux que je me brûle ?!

- Ah ouais…

- Baka !

- Perso, **ajouta Grey en croisant les bras**, je peux créer un escalier en glace.

- Vous tenez à m'enterrer ou quoi ?!

- La meilleure solution, **dit Erza d'un ton neutre, **serait que Happy la tienne en volant.

- Moi ? J'pourrai pas, je suis sûr que depuis la dernière fois, elle a grossie !

- Sale neko !

- Happy ! Allez soit sympa avec Luce.

- D'accord, mais ça fera 30 poissons alors ?

- Ok, ok, allez faites vite !

Happy attrapa Lucy, et commencèrent doucement à s'élever, portant l'étoile scintillante, il se hissa un peu plus haut, et avec un peu de difficulté, elle essaya de la mettre sur le sapin.

- Loushiiiiii, dépêche toi, t'es lourde !

- Sympa ! Je retiens Happy !

Quand elle réussit enfin à la planter dans l'arbre, elle lança un cri de joie, fière.

- Hey Lucy ! On voit sous ta jupe !

- KYAAAH ! PERVERS !

En gigotant pour essayer de rallonger sa jupe, Happy la lâcha sans faire exprès, affolée, elle tenta de sortir ses clefs, puis dans un acte désespéré, elle appela Ariès. Elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant à recevoir un choc, mais elle ne sentit rien arriver. Et découvrit qu'elle était affalée sur Grey et Natsu dans une position assez gênante, car ils s'étaient précipités pour la rattraper. Tandis que toute la guilde se retrouvait envahie d'une épaisse couche de laine, aussi douce que confortable.

- Goooomensai, Lucy…. Je me suis trompée… **Fit la petite Ariès, les larmes aux yeux.**

- C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, en tout cas merci !

- Et nous alors ? **S'écrièrent deux mages toujours sous Lucy.**

- A vous deux aussi, **souria Lucy.**

- C'est pas que t'es lourde luce, mais… c'est que t'es lourde…

- Oh ! Gomen, gomen, **rougit brusquement la mage en se dégageant.**

- En tout cas, deux chevaliers rien que pour une princesse, **ajouta Lisanna d'un petit rire**, si ce n'est pas mignon…

Les deux mages rougirent immédiatement, en grognant, et essayant de se dégager de la laine d'Ariès.

- En tout cas très sexy les sous vêtements rouges, Lucy, je ne savais pas que tu portais ça… **Remarqua Erza d'un ton amusé.**

- KYAAAAAAAAAH


	5. 5 décembre

**5 décembre.**

En plein dans son travail, qui lui prenait toute l'après midi, Lucy adressa un sourire chaleureux à une petite fille trépignant d'impatience. Elle lui ébouriffa le haut de sa tête, et alla retrouver le Père Noel. Tandis qu'elle se posait à côté de lui, elle l'observa du coin de l'œil. Il l'intriguait vraiment, il ne parlait jamais de lui, même si on l'a croyait folle, elle était sur de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir d'un visage, et perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'aperçut pas que Nicolaï la regardait à son tour, les yeux brillants d'une lueur étrange et lorsque la mage tourna son regard dans le sien, elle ne put s'empêcher de détourner la tête en rougissant, prise sur le fait. Elle toussota, et prétexta l'envie d'aller au petit coin, sur quoi, il lui répondit de se dépêcher.

Pressant le pas, la figure aussi rouge que son uniforme, elle se réfugia dans les toilettes pour femme, le cœur battant à la chamade. Elle passa un coup d'eau sur le visage, pour rafraichir ses ardeurs. Mais que lui arrivait-il bon sang ?! Elle enleva son bonnet de Mère noël, les mains fixés sur le lavabo, Lucy se regarda droit dans les yeux, elle était amoureuse de son meilleur ami, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait depuis quelques temps ?

Elle inspira profondément, agrippa son bonnet, et sortit d'un pas ferme de son refuge. Mais se figea nette en voyant Lisanna en grande discussion avec Nicolaï, tous les deux souriants. La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs fronçant soudainement les sourcils en secouant la tête, tandis que le certain Père Noel tentait de s'expliquer. En réponse, Lisanna eut l'ombre d'un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, en croisant les bras, Nicolaï l'enlaça très fort dans ses bras. La mage éclata de rire en le frappant sur le haut de son crâne. Lucy n'entendait rien, de la où elle était, mais elle réussit à discerner dans la réponse de Lisanna un : Bonne chance !

La mage s'éloigna alors, en lui faisant des signes d'au revoir, avant de tourner les talons et de partir du centre commercial. C'est à partir de la, que Lucy se décida alors de se renseigner auprès du Père Noel.

- Tu l'as connais d'où ?

- H-hein ? Oh Lucy ! **S'exclama Nicolaï en sursautant**, tu a… aurais entendu notre conversation ?

- Non, pourquoi ? C'était quelque chose d'important ?

- Rien, rien.

- Je suis curieuse de savoir d'où tu connais Lisanna, toi.

- Le père noël connait tout le monde tu sais.

- C'est pas drôle ! **Bouda Lucy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, **elle fait partie de la guilde Fairy Tail avec moi. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais des gens de cette guilde la.

- Certain…

- Tu aurais pu me le dire….

- Tu ne me l'avais pas demandé**, répondit-il au tac au tac, d'un sourire narquois.**

- Grrr, tu as toujours la réponse à tout !

- Je crois que la pause est finie, tu viens Luc... Lucy ?

- J'arrive.

D'une moue agacée, elle le suivit du regard, énervée de ne pas savoir qui était ce mystérieux Père Noel, mais elle était bien décidée à le découvrir !


	6. 6 décembre

_**Réponse des reviews (fufufuuf ça fait bizarre :D)**_

**Sophieorela :**Chiiiii la fiction a déjà été posté sur skyblog :D ça fait super plaisir de voir que tu l'as déjà lu ! Hiiiii :D En espérant, que tu l'aimeras sans le suspense alors xD

**Lyka Siuka** : Héhéhé, qui est le Père Noel ? Ahaha, ça tu ne le sauras qu'à la fin :D J'adore préserver le suspense :D Grey amoureux ? Mhm... Tu verras :D

**Guest**** :** Alors bienvenue au club des stressés xDD ça fait super plaisir que tu es laissé une review ! Arf oui, malheureusement il y'a beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes, mais j'ai une bonne escuse pour ça (Si si :D) C'était pour ce décembre la, et je devais écrire un chapitre par jour (c'est pour ça que parfois ils vont être minuscule ^^ ). Mais bon ma féniantise l'emporte, je l'avoue :D

**noominaome :** Profitons du beau temps :D Après ça dépend si tu habites comme moi dans le Nord héhhé, il fait un peu plus froid xDD (et on a pas la mer T_T)

En tout cas morchi beaucoup pour avoir laissé une review, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Hey vi, malheureusement je n'arrive pas même en me relisant à voir mes fautes d'orthographes :S Mais promis j'essayerai de faire tout de même un effort ! n_n

En espérant que la suite te plaise !

* * *

_**6 décembre**_

C'était enfin son jour de congé, elle soupira d'aise, et s'étira en même temps que ses pas qui l'emmenaient voir la guide. Ça faisait déjà quelques jours qu'elle n'y était pas retournée, et ses amis lui manquaient terriblement. Elle poussa la gigantesque porte, en ayant un soupire nostalgique, en entendant les bagarres et les mêmes disputes, décidément elle n'aurait jamais cru que ça lui manquerait autant !

- Hey Lu ! **S'écria une voix dans la guilde.**

- G-grey ? Tu m'appelles Lu maintenant ? **Demanda t-elle surprise, en s'approchant de lui.**

- C'est plus rapide que Lucy**, rigola t-il,** ça fait longtemps que l'on t'a pas vu, ça fait plaisir de te voir.

- Merci, **rougit-elle en regardant ses incroyables chaussures**. Hum…

- Viens, Erza, Natsu et Lisanna sont installés à une table. **Déclara t-il en lui prenant la main.**

- D-d'accord, **murmura t-elle gênée.**

Sa main qu'elle aurait imaginé aussi froide que la neige, n'était pas si glacée, mais étrangement tiède. Rougissante, elle observa cette grande main enlaçait la sienne. Elle déglutit et se laissa entrainer jusqu'à la table des mages.

- Lucy ! **S'exclama Erza**, ça fait plaisir !

- Yo Luce ! ça bulle ?

- Salut Lucy !

Elle leur répondit par des réponses habituels, et croisa le regard de Lisanna, elle avait l'impression que lorsqu'elle la regardait, elle avait quelque chose qu'elle savait ou du moins une idée. Et ce petit sourire qui ne quittait jamais ses lèvres, elle trouvait ça étrange. Elle s'asseya à côté de Natsu, véritable bouillante sur patte, mais en ce temps de grand froid, ça n'était pas de refus. Rougissante, elle regarda les mage parlaient en face d'elle sans pour autant participer à la conversation. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Natsu, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, rayonnant. Lucy fut hypnotisée par le mouvement de ses cheveux d'un rose brûlant sur sa peau.

- Lucy ?

- H-hein ? **Sursauta Lucy, sortant de ses pensées.**

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être avec nous, tu penses à quoi ?

- R-rien…

- Au faite Luce, c'est cool d'être la mère Noel ?

- Raconte-nous !

- Bah rien de très spécial vous savez…

- Et le Père Noel il est comment ? **Demanda Natsu en la regardant droit dans les yeux.**

- Spécial, **rigola Lucy**, mais très sympa finalement, il dit même qu'il s'appelle Nicolaï !

- Luuuucy !

- Mirajane ?

- Viens ici !

Un sourcil levé, les yeux interrogateurs, elle se leva, et la mage suivit Mirajane du côté du bar. La barwomen avait un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres rosées, des yeux pétillants qui annonçait un plan foireux.

- T u m'avais dit que tu ne savais pas comment te rapprocher de Natsu hein ?

- Heu… oui, mais je crois que tu ne l'as pas dit assez fort… Les gens de Magnolia ne t'ont pas entendu ! **Remarqua Lucy en haussant la voix, une moue agacée.**

- Ousp désolée, **s'excusa Mirajane en lui adressant un sourire désolé**. Bref, tu sais que demain y'a les chalets de Magnolia qui s'ouvrent en ville ! C'est une bonne occasion de t'approcher de lui !

- Mhm… Je suis septique… Qui te dit qu'il va accepter ?

- Tu lui demandes ! Tu n'as rien à perdre !

- Q-quoi ?! C'est trop gênant !

- Lucy….

- Quoi ?

Mirajane la poussa alors vers Natsu, qui s'était levé vers elles, surement pour prendre une autre boisson. Surpris, il mit de justesse son bras au niveau du ventre de la mage pour la rattraper.

- Fais gaffe, luce t'es dangereuse !

- Hey Natsu ! Lucy a quelque chose à te proposer !

- MIRA ! **S'indigna Lucy, rouge de honte.**

- Ah, c'est quoi ?

- Beh…tiens et si on buvait un coup la ?

- LUCY !

- D'accord, d'accord…. Beh… tu sais… y'a les chalets en ce moment… Tuvoudraisbienm'accompagner ?

- Hein ? J'ai pas compris la fin de ta phrase…

- Elle a dit : « Tu voudrais bien m'accompagner ? » **Affirma Mirajane en traduisant un sourire triomphant.**

- Miraaaa….

- Luce, pourquoi pas ! ça sera marrant, **souria t-il,** tu veux y aller quand ?

- Demain ! **Proposa Mira en coupant la parole à Lucy.**

- Ok, alors on se voit demain Luce !


	7. 7 décembre

**7 décembre**

Lucy émergeait de son sommeil tortueux, réprima un bâillement en s'étirant. Elle se frotta ses yeux gonflés du à son manque de sommeil. D'un pas endormi, elle posa son regard sur son réveil, et se figea.

-14h30.

-Merde merde merde merde ! **S'exclama t-elle, affolée, en courant vers sa salle de bain.**

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Oh mon dieu….

Elle s'examina de tous les côtés de son miroir, et crut voir une junkie devant elle. Ses cheveux blonds autrefois si lisses, étaient partis en free style pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle fixa avec horreur ses yeux éclatés, aussi rouge que gonflés d'ailleurs. De grandes cernes violettes coloraient son teint pâle. Elle avait une tête horrible, et c'était aujourd'hui son premier, et surement dernier, se dit-elle en se regardant, avec Natsu. Lucy gémit désespérée, elle avait près de 15 minutes de retard, et vu sa tête, il faudrait au minimum 5 heures pour un tant soit peu, être potable. Elle avait vraiment choisi son jour que ne pas dormir ! Elle soupira, et chercha une solution dans son cerveau encore ensommeillé, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur une de ses potions. Un sourcil levé, elle le prit dans une de ses mains et observa la petite étiquette. « _Etre magnifique en deux secondes !_ » Quand avait-elle fait cette potion ?

D'une petite moue, elle enleva le bouchon et étudia la mixture collante à la couleur de jade, et à son odeur, elle sentait plutôt un mélange de menthe et de cerise. Pesant pour le pour et le contre, elle l'avala cul sec en voyant le cadrant de son réveil avançait toujours aussi rapidement à son plus grand malheur. Elle enfila une des ses jupes marron, s'arrêtant a mi genoux, et sautillant sur place, elle mit ses bas en laine couleur peau. Elle grogna, énervée de ne pas trouver un pull ou un T-shirt sous la main. Elle accéléra le pas, enfin prête, enfilant son bonnet, son écharpe, ses bottes, elle jeta un regard vers son miroir, et fut contente du résultat. Jamais on ne pourrait croire qu'elle avait une tête à faire peur à un mort, il y'a a peine 10 minutes !

Fière du résultat, elle courra vers le lieu du rendez-vous. Elle balaya la grande place du regard, dans l'espoir de trouver une tête brulée, mais elle ne trouva que des gens émerveillés par les chalets exposant des milles et une merveille, en inspirant, elle se posa sur des escaliers en marbre d'une statue représentant une Vierge des étoiles, regardant les passants d'un œil protecteur. Elle respira profondément, rassurée de ne pas être en retard finalement. Mais bizarrement, son ventre et son cou commençait à la démanger. Surement à cause du pull en laine se dit-elle.

-Yo Luce ! **Salua Natsu d'un air frais.**

-Coucou Natsu, prêt a regardé les chalets alors ?

-J'espère qu'ils auront des trucs sympas à acheter, tu sais pour ma collection d'objets.

-Pourtant, **reprit-elle surprise en se levant,** on ne part pas en mission.

-J'ai envie d'avoir un souvenir de notre sortie tous les deux pourquoi ?

-N-n-non… rien… **Rougit-elle en remontant son écharpe pour ne pas qu'il remarque son embarras.**

Ils marchèrent tous deux côté à côté, pour s'arrêter le long des chalets. Ils observèrent des marchandises venus de tout le royaume, de petits nounours parlant, aux bijoux plus étincelants l'un que l'autre. Ils passèrent ensuite au célèbre chalet, incontournable en tant que passant : Les churros !

-Ils sont vraiment super bon ! **S'extasia Lucy en n'en prenant un dans sa bouche.**

-Chuper gbrom !

-Natsu**, rigola la mage**, on ne mange pas la bouche pleine !

-Pas grave, **lui rétorqua t-il en souriant** **puis il en prit entre ses doigts et le tendit à Lucy,** tiens prends le !

-C-comme ça ? **Fit-elle gênée en regardant autour d'elle.**

Elle ferma alors les yeux en entrouvrant la bouche, le rouge montait aux joues, et attendit… attendit…. ATTENDIT ?! Elle rouvrit brutalement les yeux, et fut déçue. Elle ne devait pas oublier qu'après tout c'était de Natsu qu'on parlait, jamais il n'aurait pensé à lui donné la becqueté, devenait-elle trop perverse ?! Elle le regardait d'un air blasé, entrain de lécher son doigt collant de sucre, et surprit son regard insistant.

-Oh luce, t'en reveux ?

-H-h-ein ? Ah non…

-Ça va, t'as l'air bizarre ?

-Oui oui, et si nous allions visiter ce chalet la ?

Elle fut prise d'une terrible démangeaison, et se gratta discrètement le bas de son cou, en fermant les yeux de délice. Mais très vite, le point d'irritation se déplaça et se sépara en deux, pour se loger à une de ses hanches, tandis que l'autre la titillait au niveau du coude. D'un grognement, elle essaya de s'arrêter, en reprenant une respiration normale, et chassa de ses pensées cette irrésistible envie de se gratter tout le corps. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive bon sang ?!

-N-natsu ? Heu… I-il faut que j'aille remettre…. Du... du mascara !

-H-hein ? Maintenant ?!

-C'est très important pour les filles !

Elle courut presque jusqu'au toilette d'un magasin, bousculant aux passages des clients indignés. Plongea dans les toilettes, et espéra trouver un miroir. Elle pleura presque, en découvrant qu'il n'y en avait aucun, respirant un bon coup, elle se souvenu qu'elle était dans un magasin de vêtement, ce qui voulait dire des cabines d'essayes, donc des miroirs ! Heureuse de son plan, elle marcha à grand pas décidé vers une de ces fameuses cabines, mais fut vite arrêté par une vendeuse.

-Mhm… 'chuis désolée ma biche, **fit une vendeuse, un chewing-gum à la bouche, une main sur sa hanche l'air accusateur,** mais t'peux pas entrer si t'as pas d'vêtement !

-D'accord d'accord !

Agacée, elle prit au hasard un cintre, et rentra dans une de ses cabines, non sans maudire à voix basse cette bécasse de vendeuse ! Face à son double, dans un petit espace, elle enleva son pull, et faillit hurler. Une éruption cutanée ! Des vilaines plaques rouge collées à sa peau, elle comprenait pourquoi ça la démangeait à ce point ! Et il fallait que ça soit maintenant ! Saleté de potion, jamais plus elle n'en reprend tiens ! Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Il devait commencer à penser que le temps était long… Son rendez-vous tombait à l'eau plus les secondes passaient.

-Lucy ? T'es où ?! **S'exclama une voix familière dans le magasin. **

Si Natsu la voyait dans cet état, elle préférait rester chez elle le restant de ses jours, agonisant de cette fameuse journée ! Hors de question, qu'il la découvre comme ça ! Si seulement il pouvait s'éloigner un peu…

-Mon poussin, c'te fille, elle est blonde ? Gros seins ? **S'adressa la vendeuse aussi charmante à Natsu en lui jetant un clin d'œil charmeur.**

-Ouais c'est elle ! Tu sais où elle est ?

-Petit ami hein ? Pff, tous pris… Ouais ouais, elle est dans cette cabine… Oooh, **fit-elle puis d'un ton plus bas, plus aguicheur**, petit coquin, promis j'dis rien, t'peux y aller, faites pas trop de bruit les loulous….

Elle le poussa très vite dans la cabine de Lucy, sans attirer les regards, et partit en sifflotant, balançant d'une façon ensorcelante, ses hanches de gauche à droite. Natsu se retrouva nez à nez à une Luce, en soutien gorge. Il la regarda, elle le regarda, il la regarda, elle le regarda… Et elle hurla.

Rapidement, il lui mit sa main sur sa bouche, lui intimidant l'ordre de se taire, auquel elle lui rendit un regard meurtrier.

-Tu devais pas être mettre du mascara toi ?

-Tu devais ne pas m'attendre, toi ?

-Coulé, **souria t-il en coin**, par contre j'ai pas compris la vendeuse qui a dit de ne pas faire trop de bruits…

-Oh mon dieu, **rougit brusquement Lucy**, ils doivent croire qu'on… La honte !

-Qu'on quoi ?

-Beh… ça quoi !

-Ça quoi ?

-Faire une chose intime …

-Oh… c'est marrant ! **Rigola t-il.**

-En quoi c'est « marrant » Natsu ? **Rétorqua Lucy vexée**

-Beh… Qu'on le fasse ici, dans un magasin de sous vêtement, si j'ai bien vu…

-Q-q-quoi ? On est dans un magasin de soutifs ?! Oh mon dieu, c'est de pire en pire…

-Allez Luce, tu sais, j'ai bien vu les tiens alors…

-HEIN ?!

-D'ailleurs, **insinua t-il l'air moqueur, **tu aimes beaucoup le rouge,

-Je veux mourir…..

Elle passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, en soupirant, et oublia qu'elle était en petite tenue devant lui. Il en profita pour remarquer ces soudaines plaques rouges.

-Luce ? C'est quoi ces plaques ?

-J-je sais pas, elles sont apparues tout à l'heure… Aaah ça me gratte de partout, c'est horrible !

Elle grimaça, et se gratta le ventre sans se soucier de Natsu. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et lui prit les mains, de façon à ce qu'elle n'aggrave pas ses étranges plaques. Lucy gémit et essaya de reprendre ses mains de toutes les façons possibles, mais rien n'à faire, elles étaient prisonnières de celles du mage. Elle se frotta le coude sur ses plaques, et soupira de bonheur.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait aller voir Wendy, t'es dans un de ses états…

-E-et notre rendez vous alors ? **Gémit Lucy, déçue**.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu pourrais tenir ?

-…..

-Tu vois, s**ouria le mage en mettant une des mèches de Lucy derrière son oreille. **Bon bah rhabille toi, direction la guilde !

Ils sortirent de la cabine, non sans voir le clin d'œil de la chère vendeuse, faisant rougir de honte Lucy. Elle descendit les escaliers du magasin, perdit l'équilibre, et tomba. Salamander essaya en vain de la rattraper, et elle atterrit par terre.

-Haaan, mon talon s'est cassé ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir marcher ! **Se lamenta Lucy en mettant ses mains sur son visage,** je suis maudite !

-Allez Luce, j'vais te porter, monte sur mon dos !

-Mhm…. T'as pas intérêt à faire comme Happy !

-Quoi te dire que t'es grosse ? **Se moqua le mage en s'agenouillant en face d'elle.**

-Heu… aussi… J'voulais juste dire de me laisser tomber….

-T'inquiète pas, allez grimpe !

-C'est à présent une Lucy accrochée à Natsu, dans la direction de la guilde, tous deux silencieux. Mais ils n'imaginaient pas ce qu'il se passait derrière eux… à quelques mètres…

-Capitaine ! Sayez on les a retrouvés ! **S'agita Levy à Erza.**

-Parfait, plan B, les suivre !

-Mais c'est ce qu'on fait depuis tout à l'heure !

-Et alors Grey ?!

-R-rien…

-Sinon, mon plan n'était-il pas super ?

-Tu parles... **Maugréa Gajeel dans sa barbe.**

En effet, 5 pères et mères Noel déambulaient dans la rue depuis déjà 1 heure, Erza avait eu un plan pour se fondre discrètement dans la foule, et pour ne pas se faire repérer par le « couple », avait décidée de déguiser tout le monde en Père noël : Grey, Levy, Gajeel, Mirajane, Lisanna, et Happy en faisait les frais…

-Oooh maman maman ! Un père Noel !

-Tu disais p'tit ?! **Grogna Gajeel, l'aura noire**

-Maaamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, **pleurnicha le petit garçon en se réfugiant sous ses jupes.**

-Quoi ?!

-Rien, **soupira Levy blasée, puis soudainement son regard s'émerveilla en découvrant la nouvelle bibliothèque.** KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Elle entraina Gajeel dans sa poursuite aux livres, et abandonna son poste parmi les autres « officiers ».

-Erza, on en a perdu deux en route… Il ne reste plus que nous deux… E-erza ? Reste avec nous !

-J-j-e ne peux m'empêcher, c'est odeur de fraise…. M'appelle….

-Erza….

Mais rien a faire, elle déserta à son tour, laissant Grey au front, seul. Il soupira et passa une main derrière sa nuque, bon et bien il ne lui restait plus qu'à revenir à la guilde à son tour….

* * *

Il était environ 18 heures, quand Natsu raccompagna Lucy chez elle, enfin soignée. Ils passèrent devant la grande roue scintillante de toute part, la mage décidée à terminer le rendez vous sous une bonne note, entraina le mage par le bras, et l'attira à l'intérieur d'une cabine. Quelques secondes plus tard, le manège commença doucement à tourner. Lucy souriante, ayant toujours rêvé de faire cela pour son premier rendez vous (enfin pour elle galant, car elle se doutait que Natsu ne pensait pas comme elle), tourna la tête vers Natsu, et se figea. Bien sûr ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier cela ?! Il était malade dans les transports… dont les manèges… Il agonisait sur la banquette en face d'elle.

-D-d-d-ésolé natsu, j'avais complètement oubliée ça…. Décidément, j'ai fait tout de travers aujourd'hui…

-Mmhmppgggppgppppgrrrrr…

Elle regarda tristement la ville s'étendre devant ses yeux, elle avait presque envie de pleurer à ce moment la. Premier rendez-vous égal désastre. Elle porta son regard désolé au cadavre du mage, et soupira, culpabilisante de son état. Encore 2 minutes, elle qui rêvait que son premier baiser se ferait au sommet du manège, elle pouvait encore rêver tiens…

Enfin atterris tous les deux, sur terre, Natsu semblait reprendre quelques couleurs, prenant appui sur Lucy. Elle lui prit son bras qu'elle mit autour de ses épaules et le soutenu, marchant vers chez elle.

-Désolé Natsu… Cette journée était vraiment catastrophique…

-P-pour..quoi t'es désolée ? On a-a bien rigolé.

-Merci, **souria tristement Lucy en regardant Natsu.**

* * *

C'est** LE **rendez-vous le plus foireux, et c'est Lucy qui s'y colle ! xDD Elle a vraiment pas de bol, vous auriez fait quoi à sa place ? XDD (Bon faut dire aussi que Natsu est un crétin héhhé :D)

Allez, je vous dis à demain, pour de nouveaux chapitres, et au faite... Vous pensez que qui est le père noel ? :D Attention de nouvelles révélations, et un nouveau personnage aussi sexy et brulant que la braise bientôt sur vos écrans ! :D


	8. 8 décembre

**Réponses aux reviews **

**noominaome: Je dois t'avouer, que j'ai du relire plusieurs fois la phrase, et encore j'avais pas capté au début xDDDD  
**

**Ahahha, c'est vrai, qu'en comprenant le sens, ça ne veut vraiment rien dire, mais je crois que tu vas encore trouver quelques perles comme ça, c'est assez souvent que les lecteurs me le font remarqué héhé :D**

**Lucy n'a vraiment pas de bol, et encore, c'est que le début ! XDDDD Ahahhaan qui est le père noel ? Et la, en lisant la fin de ce chapitre, tu as une petite idée ? n_n**

**N'empêche je suis vraiment désolée pour les fautes, j'espère tout de même, qu'au fur et à mesure, il n'y en aura plus beaucoup ;)**

**OOOOOOOH une Nordiste ?! Hiiiiii, alors bienvenue au club ! :D Je viens de la Champagne Ardenne, je sais pas si tu vois où s'est ? :D**

**Perso, ça me fait super plaisir de discuter avec les lecteurs, donc n'hésite surtout pas :D **

**ninathefox243 : aaaah cha fait super plaisir de voir que la suite est tant attendu :D Ahaha, qui est le père Noel ? Aaaah, si je te le dis, je vais devoir te tuer après héhhéé, prête à prendre ce risque ? XDD**

**Heinra ; Aaaah, je vois déjà une fan de Nalu :D Et bien, j'ai hâte de voir la suite de ton enquête alors, tiens moi au courant :D**

**Lyka Siuka : Mais c'est la moindre des choses, piiiiis en plus j'adore parler et voir la réaction des lecteurs :D**

**Je sens une fan du Greylu nah ? Ah moins que mon instinct féminin soit totalement foireux ? (ça ne m'étonnerait pas xD) Ahahha, tu aimerais donc que ce soit Grey le père noel ? :D J'espère donc, ne pas te déçevoir au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, Miss Sherlock Holmes :D**

**Hiii, j'espère te faire rire encore alors :D Pleins de moments croustillants bientôt, et fufuufu, un séducteur va bientôt débarquer, prêt à te faire fondre(Et Lucy par la même occasion d'ailleurs *sifflote* fufuufuf :D**

**Yusuky-Yoshita :** Hiiii michi michi de tout coeur ça fait super plaisir ! :D Ahaha, Mira ou pas Mira ? Telle est la question ? :D Tiens moi au courant, de l'évolution de tes idées pour le père noel en tout cas !:D

**Izzy** Aaanw, morchi beaucoup, tes compliments me font rougir :D J'espère alors ne pas te déçevoir !

* * *

**8 décembre**

-Aaaaaaarf.

Nicolai jeta un coup d'œil vers la mère Noel assise sur les escaliers menant à lui, les mains sur son menton en soupirant pour la énième fois de la journée

-Aaarf…

-Oui Lucy ?

-Rien…. **Soupira t-elle pour la centième fois.**

-Tu soupires depuis tout à l'heure, dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Mon premier rendez vous a été un désastre, j'ai eu une éruption cutanée, je me suis cassé le talon de mes bottes, y'a une vendeuse qui a cru qu'on faisait des choses pas très … dans les cabines, on est retourné a la guilde, on s'est fait harcelé, on est parti, et le pire pour la fin…. Je l'ai emmené dans un manège….

-…. Et ?

-Il a le mal des transports !

-Oh… **fit- il accompagné d'un petit sourire,** et après ?

-Après ? On est rentré chez nous…. Le pire rendez vous qu'on puisse avoir, **pleurnicha la mage.**

-Je ne pense pas qu'il faut penser comme ça, ce sont de beau moment à ressasser quand tu seras aussi vieille que moi.

-Toi, vieux ? **Rigola Lucy en se retournant vers lui**, tu fais à peine plus vieux que moi sans ce costume.

-J'ai pratiquement 80 ans tu sais, **dit –il d'un ton joueur.**

-Et moi je suis la reine de Fiore tiens ! Arf…. Au faite qu'est ce que tu veux pour Noel ?

-Je suis le Père Noel tu sais, je donne les cadeaux, je n'en reçois pas.

-Ooh c'est triste, **répondit sarcastiquement Lucy en rentrant dans son jeu**, et si tu n'étais pas le Père noël alors ? Tu demanderais quoi ?

-Mhm… je ne sais pas trop, il faudrait que je réfléchisse, **souria Nicolaï la tête penchée sur la côté, soutenu par la paume de sa main gantée. **Je te le dirais quand je le saurais !

-Dépêche toi, on est déjà le 8 décembre, arf, que ça passe vite !

-Hâte d'être le 25 décembre ?

-Pour avoir les cadeaux ? Au faite, **fit Lucy moqueuse,** ça avance mon vœu ?

-Lentement mais surement, **répondit Nicolai d'un sourire mystérieux.**

* * *

Allez, ce soir ça ne sera qu'un chapitre, juste pour vous mettre les idées en bouillies héhhé :D

Dites moi vos impressions, car j'adore reçevoir vos reviews, je rigole comme une folle à chaque fois XDD Et si je pouvais vous donner un conseil pour faire avancer vos recherches, c'est de ne pas se fier aux apparences ;D Car, vous devez le savoir, mais je suis une vraie sadique héhhé :D

Bisous


	9. 9 décembre

**9 décembre**

Lucy en tenue de Mère Noel, était penchée au calendrier. Déjà le 9 décembre… Dans cinq jours elle rendrait son costume et ne reverrait surement plus le Père noël auquel elle s'était attachée. Bon ça n'avait pas été simple au début, il semblait distant, mais au fur et à mesure, ils s'étaient rapprochés pour être de bons amis. Elle aimait bien ce boulot, très tranquille et ça l'amusait de jouer la Mère Noel pour voir les yeux des enfants s'illuminaient quand elle arrivait près d'eux.

Elle soupira, un peu triste, et s'assied sur le banc des vestiaires. Nicolaï l'intriguait, on dirait qu'il la connaissait, et quelques unes de ses mimiques lui disaient quelque chose, si seulement elle pouvait le voir sans son costume ! Mais à chaque fois, lorsque leur travail se terminait, il se dépêchait d'entrer dans les vestiaires, et elle le ratait à chaque fois. D'une mine soucieuse, elle planifia un plan bien décidée à démasquer ce père noël ! Elle imagina soudainement, que ça puisse être Grey ou même Mirajane cachée sous ce costume, et fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable, le comble c'est que ce soit Natsu ! Elle se tint le ventre, prise de spasmes, et essuya quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux.

Et pourquoi il serait de la guilde tiens ? Il pourrait être un charmant bibliothécaire, pourquoi en rapport avec les livres ?! Ou alors, un garçon pas à son goût après tout, mais a force de l'observer, elle avait deviné que sous l'immense barbe blanche décorative, se cachait une mâchoire bien masculine. Et ses yeux, qui la faisaient sombrer dans ces eaux si sombres, à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur elle.

- YOSH ! Nicolaï tiens toi prêt, je vais te démasquer !


	10. 10 décembre

**10 décembre**

Cachée derrière une poutre, Lucy regarda discrètement derrière son épaule, elle compta mentalement jusqu'à 3, et couru comme une dératée jusqu'à la destination voulu. Elle poussa la porte, et se glissa dans la pièce. Elle souffla un bon coup, fière de ne pas s'être fait démasquer cette fois ci, et balaya du regard la salle qui ressemblait exactement à la sienne. Comme quoi, elle avait eut une idée de génie en s'incrustant dans le vestiaire des hommes, héhéhé…

Elle ouvrit la porte d'un vestiaire au hasard, priant pour que ce ne soit pas celui de Nicolaï, et se faufila à l'intérieur de celui-ci, non sans mal, tellement qu'il était étroit. Elle failli mourir d'asphyxie à l'odeur qu'il dégageait, une odeur de sueur et de puanteur, qu'elle faillit vomir son déjeuner. Elle essaya de se reprendre, et sentit son cœur battre la chamade quand elle entendit et vit par la petite grille qui séparait sa cachette au vestiaire, la porte s'ouvrir….

Mais elle tomba sur un technicien qui referma la porte en soupirant, las de son travail, il se massa la nuque. Il entreprit d'enlever son T-shirt, laissant voir son gros ventre du surement à trop de nourriture grasse. Lucy eut un haut de cœur en apercevant des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son dos atterrissant à un endroit où elle ne préférait pas s'aventurer…. Elle ferma les yeux, en essayant de penser à autre chose, seulement le petit sifflotement du technicien n'arrangeait rien à ses affaires, elle pensa alors que le temps devenait long. Quand est-ce qu'il allait arriver bon sang ?!

Elle se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme, car entendre la musique de Strip tease _« I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, soooo sexyyy it's huuuurt ! » _en le voyant se trémousser était une véritable torture. Elle maudit son cerveau, pour lui avoir donné des idées aussi bizarre.

- Oh Nico ! Fin de la journée hein ?!

- Ouais heureusement, j'en pouvais plus…

Elle aperçut en prenant sa respiration, le père noël s'avançait dans la pièce et s'assoir dans un bruit lourd sur le banc en se massant la tempe.

- Quoique, j'aimerai bien travailler avec la mère noël, elle est super bien roulée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, héhéhé….

- Non pas vraiment. **Souffla t-il en lui adressant un regard noir**

- Oh un petit coup de cœur ? T'inquiète je prends pas les chasses gardées.

- Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire, **rétorqua t-il d'une voix glacial.**

- Bref, je vais te laisser…. **Fit-il gêné du froid causé, il s'enfuit rapidement loin du regard meurtrier du Père noël.**

Elle l'entendit soupirer, et se passer une main sur son visage, las. Il enleva son bonnet rouge laissant découvrir des cheveux mi longs bruns, brillant à la lumière. La mage, espionne, ne le voyait que de derrière, et assez déçue, elle l'observa de la fine grille dans l'espoir de découvrir qui il était enfin !

Retenant son souffle, elle épia chacun de ses mouvements, et rougit brusquement en comprenant qu'il enlevait sa veste de père noël, il la fit glisser par terre, et commença lentement à enlever son maillot révélant une musculature parfaite, décidément ce n'était pas un père noël grassouillet en face d'elle, mais un père noël très sexy ! Rougissant au point où ses oreilles chauffaient, elle glissa sur une chaussette trainant dans le casier, et se prit les pieds dans un sac, et ce qui devait arriva…. Elle tomba par terre, dans un bruit sourd, laissant la coupable affalée sur le sol, le casier ouvert. Nicolaï sursauta, et se retourna en baissant son T-shirt, l'air mi étonné mi amusé.

- Lucy ? Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Heu… J'voulais…. Voir si les vestiaires étaient comme chez nous !

- Et ?

- Je suis déçue ! Nous, on a pas de sièges super confortables, c'est pas juste !

- Lucy….

- Quoi ?! Non môôsieur, je n'espionnai pas, je ne suis pas comme ça, non mais oh !

La mage essaya de se relever, tout en scrutant chaque partie de Nicolai, mais malheureusement il avait gardé sa barbe blanche, ce qui l'empêchait de voir le bas de son visage, elle aurait parié ses mains (NDA : Alors perso, je mise plus JAMAIS mes mains xDD J'avais perdu mon pari, et résultat le soir même j'ai fait un cauchemar, où j'avais deux doigts de coupés xDD Voila pour la petite anecdote pourri de l'auteur xDD) qu'il était très séduisant. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, d'un air moqueur, penchant la tête, étudiant d'une lueur indescriptible la jeune fille.

- Alors pourquoi tu étais cachée dans un casier ?

- Heu… P-p-pour…. Rooo pis c'est quoi ces questions ?! Je m'en vais !

Elle s'enfuit rouge de honte, et se réfugia dans ses propres vestiaires situés quelques pas plus loin et s'asseya sur le banc, laissant tout son poids se posait d'un seul coup. Vidée de toute émotion, le cœur battant à la chamade, elle essaya de se remettre les idées en place. Elle avait bien vu une écharpe blanche très familière non ?!


	11. 11 décembre

**Réponse aux reviews.**

**noominaome** : Héhé, on verra le 24 décembre si finalement c'est Natsu le père noel :D J'ai hâte de voir ta réaction ! Allez, je me suis rattrapée aujourd'hui, 3 chapitres rien que pour toi :D

OOOOOH une champenoise ! *_* Hiiiiiii, donc tu habites plutôt vers le Nord c'est ça ? Perso, j'habite à Reims (et je dois t'avouer que les rémois ne sont pas très sympa, en ville 3)

Ahaha, j'espère bien, que tu souries et ris en lisant la fic :D Et j'espère surtout que ça va continuer :3

**Lyka Siuka : **Ooooh wiiii, je te comprends le StingLu, le couple est vraiment super *^* (Je vais peut être choqué, mais peut être mieux que le Nalu, car bon faire une histoire avec un Natsu qui comprend rien, c'est super dur de faire une histoire amoureuse xDD. Mais, je ne vois pas beaucoup de fanfic sur le StingLu, si tu as des liens, surtout n'hésites pas :D Y'a aussi le RoguexLucy, que j'aimerai bien voir tiens *^*)

Ahaha, vi faudra attendre au moins jusqu'au 24 pour savoir qui est le père noel fufuuf :D Allez encore la moitié courage !

* * *

**11 décembre**

Lucy assise à une table, les yeux vaguant dans ses terribles questions auquel elle n'avait toujours aucune réponse. Elle lâcha un soupir, et secoua la tête.

- Lu, ça va ? **S'enquerra Grey auprès d'elle.**

- Hein ? Oui enfin je me pose quelques questions à vrai dire….

- Lesquels ? **Fit-il en s'attablant à ses côtés.** Je peux peut être t'aider ?

- Grey.

- Prends pas cet air sérieux, **rigola nerveusement le mage de glace**, tu me fais flipper !

- Tu..

- Je ?

- Père…. RAAAAH.

- Gné ? Non Lu', j'suis pas ton père, **éclata de rire Grey en observant la mine blasée de son interlocutrice.**

- Baka ! Tu veux quoi pour Noel ?

- …. J'ai l'impression que ce n'était pas ta première question… **Répondit –il l'air soupçonneux puis il hocha ses épaules,** j'en sais rien pourquoi ?

- Avec les filles de la guilde, on va acheter les cadeaux tout à l'heure… Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?

- Et bien…. **Hésita Grey en se mordant la joue avant de lâcher un petite sourire,** tu le sauras le soir du 24.

- Ah ? **Répondit Lucy étonnée**, allezzz c'est quoi ? Je suis ta meilleure amie non ?

- C'est un secret, **souria sournoisement le mage.**

- Grey… Tes fringues !

- J'te crois pas.

- Hey Grey ! T'as encore perdu tes vêtements mon chou, **lança Cana après avoir but une gorgée de bière.**

- Merde !

Lucy se dérida depuis la première fois de la journée laissant ses points d'interrogations dans un coin de sa tête, après tout elle avait tout le temps pour y penser après. Elle quitta Grey pour rejoindre la barwomen d'un sourire joyeux en sifflotant.

- N'oublie pas Lucy, on se rejoint à 15 heures ! Au cas où je te le rappelle… ah au faite !

- Oui ?

- Il …. Non, non rien, **souria Mirajane une idée derrière la tête.**

- Mhm ? Au faite, Natsu est toujours en mission ?

- Ah, oui pourquoi ?

- Non… pour rien… C'est qu'on ne le voit pas très souvent…

- Allez il aura bientôt terminer si je me souviens bien, après tu ne l'auras que pour toi ! **Fit la barwomen en lui envoyant un clin d'œil sous entendu.**

- Q-q-quoi ? **Rougit brusquement Lucy en une moue**, pas du tout ! D'ailleurs j'y vais, nah !

L'horloge retentissait dans la ville de Magnolia, 15 heures pile. Lucy leva la tête vers l'énorme cadran et accéléra son pas. Décidément elle n'arrivait pas à arriver à l'heure. Elle repéra de loin ses amies qui lui faisaient signe, elle leur adressa un grand sourire avant d'arriver devant elles.

- Prête à faire du shopping ?

- Ouais ! **S'écrièrent-elles en levant le poing sans se soucier des regards étonnés des passants.**

- Vous voulez aller où en premier ? **Demanda Mirajane.**

- Il faudrait que je passe devant une boutique de bijoux.

- Moi, la pâtisserie !

- Et toi Lucy ?

- Je sais pas… Je sais pas quoi acheter en faite, **soupira la mage.**

- Tu verras bien, tu auras peut être une idée qui sait ? **Affirma Lisanna en lui adressant un sourire encourageant**.

Les mages déambulèrent alors dans les rues de Magnolia en quête d'un quelque conque cadeaux pour leurs amis. Les bras chargés de sacs remplis de leurs futurs cadeaux, elles entrèrent alors dans une boutique où Erza voulait aller. Lucy reconnaissant le magasin de sous vêtement où elle était allée avec Natsu pour son rendez vous, se sentit rougir, et pria pour ne pas croiser la vendeuse de la dernière fois. Mais c'est sans compter sa chance…

- Hoooo ! T'es la fille de la dernière fois ! **S'écria la vendeuse, mâchant toujours son chewing-gum**

- Heu… Je..

- Mais si ! T'étais même avec ce beau goss, aux cheveux roses la ! Même que vous avez couchés ensemble dans la cabine !

- HEIN ?! **Hurlèrent les filles de la guilde en faisant tomber leurs sacs, ahuries. **Lucy…. Va falloir que tu nous avoues des choses …

- Q-q-quoi ?! C'est pas du tout ce que vous croyiez !

- Si ma biche, et vu comment tu gémissais, il doit être bon au pieux, héhé, **rigola la vendeuse, l'air aguicheuse.**

- T-t-tu e-e-e—et N-n-atsu dans…. ?! **Bégayèrent les mages sous le choc.**

- Bon et bien moi j'vous laisse, j'sens que vous avez des choses à vous dire !

- Luuuucyyyyyy…. **Dit la barwomen l'aura noire puis elle releva la tête en affichant un magnifique sourire,** pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?!

- M-m-m-ais c'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! On n'a pas couché ensemble ! Et encore moins dans cette cabine !

- Allez, tu peux nous le dire à nous Lucy ! **Rigola Levy en lui faisant du coude.**

- Raaaah, j'avais eu une éruption cutanée, je suis allée dans cette cabine et Natsu m'a rejoint, et on est rentrés à la guilde ! C'est tout !

- Han…. **Soupirèrent les mages déçues,** ouais bah ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on aura un nouveau couple….

- Maintenant vous êtes déçues ?! **S'étonna Lucy,** faudrait savoir, y'a deux secondes vous étiez furieuses !

- Beh c'est qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de couples à Fairy tail, **soupira Mirajane désespérée**, j'essaye de vous caser. Erza avec jellal, Levy avec Gajeel, Juvia avec Grey, Wendy avec Roméo, mais a chaque fois mes plans tombent à l'eau… je crois que j'ai besoin de vacance…

Après l'avoir tapé gentiment sur le sommet de son crâne en la remerciant d'être toujours la, Erza demanda aux autres filles leur avis pour un ensemble de sous vêtement. Elle prit un porte -jarretelle noire, et partit se réfugier dans une cabine. Tandis que les autres mages s'étaient assises en attendant de voir le résultat, Lucy elle, partit découvrir les différentes piles de vêtement.

Elle sentit quelqu'un derrière elle, tout près, et respira une odeur qu'elle connaissait bien. L'ombre l'enserra de ses deux bras, Lucy sentit un sourire dans son cou.

- Alors Lucette, tu veux séduire quelqu'un ?

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois dans un magasin de sous vêtement féminin ? **Rigola Lucy en se retournant.**

- J'ai même ma carte de fidélité, **plaisanta t-il en ébouriffant la chevelure de Lucy.** Je pense que cet ensemble t'irait vachement bien… Tu me laisseras voir dans la cabine ?

- Q-q-q-uoi ?! S'pèce de pervers ! **S'écria t-elle, l'air embarrassé.**

- J'adore quand tu rougis, **se moqua l'homme**, c'est super facile de t'embêter petite Lucette !

- Grrr, tu m'énerves ! Je te déteste, **bouda Lucy en croisant les bras, vexée.**

- Moi aussi je m'aime, **souria t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de la mage.**

- Lucy ? **Demanda Levy, suivit des autres mages**, un prob….

- Hein ?

- ASH ?! Tu étais passé où ?! **S'écrièrent les filles, sauf Mirajane.**

- Beh… J'étais …. partie en mission, **rétorqua t-il l'air charmeur**, Mira vous l'avez pas dit ?

- Mira….

- Quoi ?! Je voulais vous faire la surprise.

- Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, **souria Lucy en levant la tête vers ses yeux dorés.**

- Moi aussi, **souria Ash en resserrant son emprise puis ses yeux s'allumèrent de malice**, alors tu prends l'ensemble ?

- BAKA !

* * *

Alors vous allez vous demander, mais d'où sort ce Ash ? Héhéhé, c'est un personnage que j'ai inventé, et qui participe activement à ma fiction (une autre que celle-ci). Il y'aura une description détaillé de Ash dans le prochain chapitre, ne vous inquiétez pas :D

Il est considéré par Lucy, comme son meilleur ami... Mais vous allez voir de toute façon n_n

Alors des soupçons ? Qui est le père noel ? Car l'enquête continue ! :D

Bisous mes petits lecteurs/lectrices chéri(e)s :D


	12. 12 décembre

**_12 décembre._**

Lucy regarda d'un œil blasé les affaires s'entassaient dans son petit appartement. Elle n'osait même plus passer le pied au centre de son minuscule salon. Elle voyait les cartons s'emboitaient les uns après les autres, tandis que l'heure défilait lentement. Désespérée, n'était peut être pas le mot exact pour mettre un mot sur ses sentiments, mais tant d'adjectifs et de noms d'oiseaux trottaient dans sa tête sans pour autant les prononcer.

- Lucette, tu fais une de ces têtes, on dirait que t'as tes règles ! **Rigola t-il en posant un autre carton sur le sol.**

- Je n'ai pas mes règles, seulement j'ai l'impression que t'es plus une fille que moi par moment…

- Hein ? Comment ça ?

- Tu as vu la tonne de carton ?! Même moi j'aurais jamais autant d'affaires dans ma vie, et comment tu veux qu'on les stocke ici ?!

- Rabat joie va ! Un mec a le devoir d'avoir un minimum de vêtement.

- Minimum ?! **S'étrangla t-elle en pointant du doigt la vingtaine de carton entassaient dans la pièce.**

- Bah ouais. **Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.**

- J'aurais jamais dû accepter, **soupira t-elle en passant une main sur son visage**, et tu vas dormir où au faite ?

- Bah…. Dans ton lit, où veux-tu que je dorme ?!

- Mhm… par terre par exemple ? **Rétorqua t-elle d'un air angélique.**

- Hoy, tu veux que ma sublime beauté soit abimée ?! Attention tu risques de te faire harceler par mes fans.

- Baka ! **Rigola t-elle en lui jetant un coussin vers sa direction qu'il évita avec perfection mais ne vit pas son jumeau arrivait, et il se le reçut en pleine face.**

- Traitresse ! **Siffla t-il, sadique.**

- Hoooy, pouce ! **Hurla t-elle en s'étranglant de rire.**

- Tu oses encore dire « pouce » ?! Tu mérites la pire des punitions ! **Dit-il, prédateur il s'approcha d'elle.**

- Naaaah, promis, promis j'le dis plus !

- J'ai bien peur que ça soit trop tard…. **Soupira t-il faussement désolé.**

Il se jeta sur elle, et à califourchon, il coinça ses jambes et ses mains pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas et commença la pire des tortures : Les chatouilles. Elle se tortillait, littéralement morte de rire, essayant d'échapper à ses mains lui chatouillant les côtes. Il s'arrêta sans pour autant lâcher son emprise sur elle, et la fixa dans ses yeux noisette, un sourire mauvais dessiné sur ses lèvres.

- Alors maintenant tu dis : « Ash est le meilleur, le plus beau, le plus intelligent, j'aimerai tant être son esclave ! »

- Q-q-q-quoi ?! **Bégaya Lucy, les sourcils froncés, **t'oserais tout de même pas ?!

- Tu veux essayer ? **Fit-il, les yeux brillants de défi avant d'avancer ses mains, menaçant.**

- Naaaaaah, d'accord, d'accord, Ash est l-

- Lucy ?! Ash ?! **S'écria une vois masculine derrière eux.**

Ils levèrent la tête et découvrirent l'intrus posté à côté de la fenêtre, les regardant avec un air ahuri. Pris sur le fait, Lucy rougit en voyant l'étrange position, et poussa du coude Ash qui grogna, et s'assirent tranquillement sur le canapé. Natsu garda cette lueur d'incompréhension dans ses prunelles tout en observant Lucy.

- C'est quoi tous ces cartons Luce ? Tu déménages ?

- Ah non pas du tout, **souria Lucy tout en jetant un regard noir vers Ash qui s'asseyait en mettant une main derrière le canapé, tout en mettant ses jambes sur la petite table basse.**

- C'est moi qui emménage s'tu veux. **Haussa les épaules le mage de glace en baillant.**

- Hein ?!

- J'me suis fait jeter de mon appart, en partant de mission, j'ai oublié de payer en avance et le retard… Et voila le résultat ! Pourtant j'ai bien essayé mon sourire charmeur, d'habitude ça marche tout le temps… j'comprends pas…

- Ash. C'est un mec ton concierge, pas une fille !

- Et alors ? Je fais de l'effet même aux mecs, **répliqua Ash d'un sourire coquin. **Hein Natsu ?

- S'tu le dis, **répondit froidement Salamander en le toisant.**

- Hum… **Toussota Lucy sentant l'ambiance s'électriser**, au faite tu étais passé pour quoi ?

- Ah… Heu… Juste pour voir si tu allais bien… Etant donné que tu as ta mission cette après-midi, et que tu n'allais pas venir à la guilde…

- C'est gentil, **souria Lucy en se levant**, tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ?

- Luce… T'aurais encore de ses biscuits en forme d'étoiles ? **Rougit Natsu en passant une main derrière sa nuque.**

- Hé hé, on a l'air de les apprécier, tant mieux ! **Se réjouit la mage en lui faisant signe de la suivre.**

Le mage de glace, toujours installé suivait l'échange de ses yeux ambrés. Le teint halée constatant avec sa peau d'y a quelques mois, le teint pâle, mais un petit séjour dans son ancien pays au Sud de Fiore avait rendu à sa peau d'origine un côté oriental. Il avait toujours un petit sourire joueur scotché à ses fines lèvres, les yeux pétillants de malice où de délicates mèches brunes tombaient sur son visage. Il porta une de ses mains à ses cheveux mi-longs dégradé où il les secoua légèrement.

Les sourcils froncés, où une moue remplaça l'habituel sourire moqueur, il observa Natsu poser une main sur la hanche de Lucy tout en la dévorant des yeux, auquel Lucy lui rendit un petit sourire.


	13. 13 décembre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Izzy:** Toujours pas déçue après ce chapitre ? :D

**pachtque** : Aaanw, ton message m'a fait super chaud au coeur :D Héhé, je suis heureuse de te plonger en pleine période de fête de Noel, même si on est en été :D Qui est Nicolai ? Ahahaha, plus les chapitres vont avancer, plus il y'aura d'indice, à toi Miss Sherlock Holmes, de faire attention à mes mesquineries sadiques :D

**Lyka Siuka ** Viiii, j'ai mis Ashounet :D Ahahha, je suis trop contente que tu l'aimes autant :D Ahaha, j'avais prévenu un BG, super caliente allait arriver :D

Sinon, non, cette histoire n'influera pas du tout mais du tout sur la fic en cours, et même qu'on apprend un ptit truc sur Ash finalement, qu'il vient du Suf de Fiore, mais ça, de toute façon dans la fiction Lux aeterna, on va découvrir son passé très mystérieux, et assez triste n_n

Ahaha, mais tu sais bien que je suis une terrible sadique, et j'aime bien torturer vos nerfs héhé, donc Nicolai, on saura qui s'est par petite touche, et encore, a toi de décrypter le vrai du faux, môôôôûahhaaha *pars se cacher dans les bras de Ash (ou de Drago Malefoy héhhéé) xDD*

**noominaome :** A partir de dans quelques chapitres, le rythme et les indices vont accéler tu vas voir :D

C'est cool, n'empêche d'habiter à côté de la frontière Belge ! *^*

Tu restes toujours camper sur tes positions en pensant que c'est Natsu après ce chapitre ? :D

* * *

**13 décembre.**

Décidément le chiffre 13 n'était pas son préféré. Sa journée commençait assez mal, elle s'était levée comme par hasard du pied gauche, avait failli se faire éjecter du lit à cause d'Ash, il restait 1 millimètre de jus d'orange, aucun biscuit, le frigo étant vide. Elle partit alors le ventre vide, en entendant grogner Ash qui se retourna dans son lit, dans ses couvertures, et sur son oreiller. Elle lâcha un soupir dépité, et pressa le pas. Elle bascula au passage quelques passants qui lui rendirent des noms d'oiseaux.

Décidément le chiffre 13 ne l'était pour personne….

Elle arriva, essoufflée au centre commercial où tout le monde l'attendait. Elle s'excusa devant son patron contrarié, et fila vers son vestiaire où elle sautilla comme une sauterelle pour enfiler ses bas ainsi que son costume. Enfin sortie, costumée, elle vit son ami Nicolaï à son poste, le regard absent. Etonnée, car elle le voyait toujours joyeux, à faire une blague, même si au début il n'était pas très accueillant, en apprenant à se connaitre, elle avait deviné chez lui un caractère très chaleureux. Mais aujourd'hui, il semblait ne pas être bien dans ses souliers, loin de se laisser démonter, elle partit à sa rencontre.

- Nicolaï ? ça va ?

- Heu… oui. **Fit-il hésitant, le regard fuyant.**

- Tu peux m'en parler si tu as des problèmes, les amis c'est fait pour ça, **lui conseilla la jeune mage inquiète malgré tout.**

- Non non, ça... ira, c'est rien, merci …Lu…Lu… Lucy.

- Mhm… **Répondit-elle, une moue sur les lèvres en l'observant.**

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la file d'attente rempli de petits curieux venu voir le célèbre Père Noel. Elle garda un œil inquiet sur son ami, embêtée de ne pouvoir l'aider dans ses problèmes. Peut être avait-il une petite amie ? Peut être s'était-il disputé avec elle ? Bizarrement, ça lui fit bizarre de penser qu'il sortirait avec une fille, c'est vrai qu'elle ne le voyait que costumé en Père noël, et on peut dire qu'il y'a plus sexy. Mais elle était certaine qu'il était charmant, rien qu'à voir son torse… Elle rougit brusquement en ayant ses étranges idées et se re-concentra sur son travail. Elle donna une canne à une petite fille avant de repérer un petit enfant isolé, l'air perdu.

Le bruit de ses talons fut couvert par les discussions et musiques diffusaient dans le magasin. Elle s'agenouilla afin de se mettre à sa hauteur, elle aperçut alors des yeux mauves à couper le souffle. Brillant de mille feux, il plongea son regard dans le sien, comme une supplication silencieuse. Lucy lui adressa un sourire réconfortant, et lui donna un petit bonbon.

- J'ai l'impression que tu es perdu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Moui… j'ai perdu mon papa… **Pleurnicha le petit garçon en se frottant les yeux.**

- Mhm…. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va aller le chercher ! Une mère Noel ça se remarque de loin ! Et pour qu'on te voie encore plus, on va te mettre un bonnet de Noel lumineux ? ça te dit ?

- C-c-c'est vrai ?!

- Bien sur ! Tu viens ? **Souria t-elle en lui présentant sa main.**

Avec un sourire timide il lui prit sa main, et ils partirent gambadaient à travers les rayons, les gens se retournaient fréquemment à leur rencontre. Une mère Noel très sexy sans le vouloir et un petit garçon au bonnet illuminé, forcément ça attiraient le regard.

- Lucy ? **Demanda une voix familière**

- N-n-natsu ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Mhm… achat de Noel et toi alors ?

- On recherche son papa, **dit-elle en lui présentant le petit bonhomme, les joues toutes rouges.**

- J'peux vous aider si tu veux.

- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- T'inquiète, **fit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil puis il se tourna vers le garçon**, hey, ça te dirait de monter sur mes épaules ?!

- Wouaaah !

- Tu devrais prendre ça pour un oui, **rigola la mère noël.**

C'était à présent une drôle de famille qui marchaient sans but précis dans les rayons, se lançant des blagues à tout bout de champ dans une ambiance familial. Soudain, une voix se porta sur le brouhaha faisant retourner le petit garçon.

- YANN !

- Papa !

- Papa ?!

Un jeune homme, aux ressemblances frappantes avec son garçon, les yeux mauves brillant de reconnaissance.

- Merci, je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé, vous deviez avoir d'autres choses à faire en couple, désolé.

- Ah mais… On… **Balbutia la mage, le rouge aux joues.**

- C'est rien, **coupa Natsu**, il est très sympa Yann, et surtout raconte lui la blague du singe à ton père hein ?!

- Promis ! Au revoir ! Et joyeux noël !

- A toi aussi !

Quelques minutes plus tard, marchant tous les deux, vers le chemin du retour au lieu du travail de Lucy, silencieux. Au moment de se séparer, ils s'adressèrent un sourire timide avant de tourner les talons, chacun de leurs côtés. Lucy ne pût s'empêcher de se retourner, et eut un petit sourire en voyant que Salamander faisait de même. Elle détourna le regard, et tomba sur le Père noël.

* * *

Alors la, je suis sur que vous vous dites, mais "WTF ?!", et j'adore ça ;D

Hey oui, beaucoup d'entre vous, pensent que c'est Natsu le père noel, votre enquête commence à être bloqué ? :D

Mais promis, de nouveaux indices apparaitront prochainement :D

Biiisouuuus


	14. 14 décembre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Pachtque** Ahah une fan de plus de Nalu :D J'espère alors, que la chute de cette histoire va te plaire héhhéé :D Ahaha, il y'aura pas mal de retournement de situation, tu vas voir n_n

Ooooh, j'ai trouvé une grande amie alors, si tu adores Drago ! :D D'ailleurs, je compte écrire une histoire Dramione, enfin si tout se passe bien :D

Hihihi, gros bisous a toi aussi :D

* * *

**14 décembre.**

Sayez… C'était aujourd'hui que sa mission se terminait. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en se levant ce matin. Bon le costume de mère noël n'allait pas spécialement lui manquer, parce que se faire harceler par des hommes en chaleur, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Son patron un peu coléreux allait lui manquer, le décor, les enfants, mais surtout ce Père noël auquel elle s'était définitivement attachée.

Finalement elle n'avait toujours pas qui se cachait en dessous du costume de Père noël, mais depuis ces quelques jours elle avait cru que c'était Natsu, principalement à cause de l'écharpe qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'elle avait espionné dans les vestiaires pour homme. Mais en le voyant, hier, c'est impossible qu'il soit le Père noël puisqu'elle les a vus en même temps, au même moment, au même moment. Elle soupira, elle avait été a deux doigts de le démasquer, m'enfin peut être qu'elle le sera un jour qui sait ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Nicolaï qui semblait aller mieux qu'hier, il lui envoya un petit sourire et détourna son attention. Beaucoup mieux en effet ! D'un pas joyeux, elle se dirigea vers le Père Noel et se plaça à côté du trône. Elle s'amusait bien de jouer le rôle de la mère Noel, et au moins elle ne crevait pas de chaud comme Nicolaï, qui elle en était sur n'en pouvait plus.

Une petite fille aux couettes attachante monta la petite estrade d'un air impressionné, et s'asseye sur les genoux du Père noël. Elle déglutit et balbutia plusieurs fois en lui répondant, et Lucy ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement, tellement c'était mignon. Puis lors de la demande de vœux, la petite enfant rougit, et hésita à le dire. Puis finalement

- J'aimerai que Père noël et Mère noël s'embrassent comme maman et papa.

Lucy prit la couleur de son bonnet et se cacha le visage, tandis que le Père noël rigola de son célèbre rire. Il fit signe à la mère noël de s'approcher tout en plongeant son regard bleuté dans le sien. Elle lui fit un signe de tête négatif discrètement, mais il insista tout de même. Lucy s'avança les jambes flageolantes, sans pour autant détourner son regard vers le ciel bleu de Nicolaï. Elle déglutit et se baissa pour arriver à sa hauteur. Elle ferma les yeux, à deux doigts de mourir de honte. Et attendit… Elle entrouvrit sans s'en rendre compte ses lèvres rosées, et sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

La mage eut l'impression que son cœur allait imploser dans la seconde qui suivait, puis le souffle remonta le long de sa mâchoire, et elle sentit que ses mains devenaient moites. Puis des lèvres se posèrent non pas sur les siennes, mais sur sa joue toute rougie par la gêne. Des applaudissements retentirent dans le centre commercial. La constellationniste rouvrit les yeux, balayant les visages pour certaines moqueuses, et heureuses des personnes présentes dans le centre. Son regard noisette se posa sur ceux de Nicolaï, elle lui fit un sourire en lui murmurant un merci, qu'il lui rendit en prenant sa main tendrement.

* * *

Bon, ça ne sera qu'un petit chapitre, aujourd'hui je dois vous avouer que je suis crevée, et que mon fessier me fait super mal, à cause de la séance de vélo (et je déteste le sport T_T ) faite à 23 h, pour aller voir le feu d'artifice, _(le pire, c'est qu'ils l'ont envoyé plus tôt que toutes les années (d'habitude ils sont toujours à la bourre), et en plus, on a pratiquement rien vu T_T ))_

- D'ailleurs, il y'avait un feu d'artifice chez vous ? :D Vous êtes allés le voir ? n_n (En mode curieuse :D)

Je sais, je raconte ma life, _*voit ses lecteurs s'endormirent*_ T_T

Fufufu, les deux prochains chapitres promettent mille et un fou rire :D

Je vous fais de gros bisous mes lecteurs chéris !


	15. 15 décembre

**15 décembre**

Lucy restait chez elle, blottit dans ses couvertures, bien au chaud. Elle poussa un autre soupir, qui vint se rajouter à ceux donné quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle lissa avec acharnement le coin de son oreiller. Elle laissa promener son regard vers son appartement, un peu plus rangé qu'avant-hier, d'ailleurs elle ne savait même pas quand est-ce qu'Ash allait repartir. M'enfin ça ne l'a gênée pas forcément, quoique… Se retrouver seule dans son lit lui manquait. Quoi qu'en y pensant, elle n'était jamais seule dans son lit, à cause de Natsu et d'Happy, ce qui lui tira un sourire amusé. Décidément elle ne serait jamais tranquille la nuit !

Ash était parti tôt le matin pour faire une course à ce qui parait, m'enfin ça c'est ce qu'il disait, car elle le trouvait étrange ces derniers temps, comme s'il lui cachait quelque chose. Mais après tout ce temps qu'elle le connaissait, il n'oserait tout de même pas à lui faire des cachoteries…. En se triturant les neurones, elle conclut qu'il en serait bien capable, c'était son genre après tout.

Il était près de 15 heures, et elle trainait toujours dans son lit en pyjama, comme une loque. Un son étrange l'arracha de ses pensées, qu'elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir Natsu sauter de la fenêtre.

- Je crois qu'il faudrait que je condamne cette fenêtre, ce n'est pas possible !

- Même si tu le fais, j'ai d'autres endroits où passer, héhé.

- Va falloir que je songe à déménager, mais ça j'y penserai une autre fois, **déclara t-elle en se retournant dans sa couverture.**

- Allez Luce, il neige ! Viens avec moi dehors !

- Mais t'es dingue, je bouge certainement pas de mon nid douillet et bien chaud !

- Pire qu'une loque celle-ci, **pesta t-il dans sa barbe**. Allez bouge tes fesses !

- Tu peux aller te brosser,** fit-elle en lui tirant la langue avant d'enfouir sa tête dans sa couette.**

Natsu croisa les bras, d'un air amusé. Il s'approcha d'un pas félin, sans aucun bruit. Il se pencha légèrement vers le lit, prit discrètement un coin de la couverture, et tira brusquement dessus.

Lucy lâcha un cri, frigorifiée, elle tremblait, jetant un regard noir vers un Natsu victorieux.

- Mais t'es dingue ?! Repasse-moi cette couverture, j'vais tomber malade !

- Nah, tu vas v'nir avec moi dehors, allez enfile un vêtement, et on descend !

- Tu m'énerves**soupira t-elle en se levant, courant presque dans la salle de bain.** Tu me le payeras !

- Quand tu veux Luce, allez dépêche !

C'est une Lucy de mauvaise humeur, en gros pull accompagné d'un jean et de botte qui sortit de la salle de bain. Elle posa son regard meurtrier sur le mage de feu qui lui rendit un sourire avant de l'entrainer dehors. Ils descendirent à une vitesse affolante les escaliers menant à la rue, et lorsque Natsu ouvrit la porte, la mage laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise en voyant la neige recouvrir la rue. Tout étincelait de blanc, la neige avait tapissé chaque coin de rue de son grand manteau blanc. La rivière était gelée. Le craquement de la neige résonnait à chacun de leurs pas.

Salamander se retourna vers la constellationiste en rigolant.

- T'aurais manqué quelque chose si tu étais restée dans ton lit !

- C'est magnifique ! **S'extasia Lucy puis elle prit une expression malicieuse, **au faite je devais me venger de tout à l'heure….

En éclatant de rire, elle lui lança une boule de neige en pleine face. Natsu fut choqué pendant une seconde, et d'un sourire chaleureux, ils partirent vers une bataille de boule de neige.

- Ahahhaha tu ne m'auras pas ! **Rigola Lucy en lui tirant la langue avant de courir plus loin.**

Feintant une esquive, Natsu sprinta derrière la mage, la rattrapant de peu. Mais à force de rire, la mage s'écroula sur une pierre dissimulée sous le tapis de neige, elle fut vite rattrapée par le mage, et furent blottis l'un contre l'autre, tremblante de froid à cause de la neige qui s'engouffrait progressivement dans ses vêtements. Avec un sourire sadique, le mage prit une poignée de neige en prenant soin de lui fourrer autant de neige que possible dans le cou sous les rires étranglés de Lucy qui essayait vainement de s'échapper. Les yeux pétillants, ils se regardèrent et ne purent s'empêchait de rire en voyant leur pauvre état, tous mouillés, glacés.

Ils se lancèrent ensuite dans la construction d'un bonhomme de neige, et allèrent chercher des vêtements. Ils lui mirent la carotte pour former son nez, une écharpe autour du cou, et un chapeau de noël. Fier de leur résultat, ils restèrent devant pendant quelques minutes.

- Dis tu trouves pas qu'il te ressemble ? **Lança Natsu, le sourire en coin.**

- Hein ?!

- Ouais le nez, **rigola t-il en tapotant le nez rouge de Lucy.**

- Grrr, mécha-

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, car suivit un long moment d'éternuement accompagné quelques secondes plus tard de Natsu. Ils repartirent, accélérant le pas vers l'appartement pour se réchauffer.


	16. 16 décembre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**visi :** Ahahaa, je dois avouer que c'est un bon raisonnement ! Mais est-ce que c'est le bon ? Ahahaha :D

**noominaome : **Allez l'année prochaine ça sera la bonne pour le feu d'artifice ! :D On le verra enfin, sans cheminée ni maison, et en entier ! :D

**Lyka Siuka : **  
Quand est ce qu'on va découvrir qui est le père Noel ? Ahahha, je prévois de vous faire souffrir, et ce, jusqu'au bout :D

**Pachtque** : Oooh ne t'inquiètes pas pour le suspence, il sera insoutenable, et ce, jusqu'à la fin :D (Mes lecteurs de skyrock en ont fait les frais, et sont toutes devenues chauves XDD)

Alors, j'ai honte de l'avouer, mais au début, j'étais une de ces personnes qui détestaient Lisanna, mais depuis quelques mois, je me suis rendu compte qu'on s'acharnait sur elle, du coup, dans ma fic (autre que celle ci), au début elle est méchante, du coup j'essaye progressivement, de lui faire changer son caractère j'ai honte xDD

Aanw, beh de rien, j'adore répondre aux reviews ! :D

**Izzy :** Anww tu peux pas savoir comment ta review m'a fait vraiment vraiment plaisir, de savoir que ma fic peut illuminer ton ptit coeur tout tristounet, ça me touche vraiment ! J'espère alors, que tout au long de la fic, tu riras aux éclats :D  


Gros gros gros bisous 33333

* * *

**16 décembre.**

Ash observait en silence, non sans moins penser que c'était deux imbéciles, Natsu et Lucy. Tous deux allongeaient dans le lit, agonisant. Il soupira, et remercia Wendy qui était venue examiner les deux malades. Ils avaient attrapés un bon rhume. En même temps, lorsqu'il était rentré chez Lucy, d'abord, il avait trouvé un étrange bonhomme de neige, la tête plus grosse que le corps puis en entrant dans l'appartement, ils les avaient retrouvés entrain d'éternuer, tremblant de froid à cause de leur partie dans la neige.

La petite Wendy lui avait donné un médicament à leur donner dans la journée, pour qu'ils se rétablissent plus vite. En examinant le contenu, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, une texture repoussante à l'odeur infecte. Non vraiment, il ne savait pas comment il allait leur faire avaler ça…

Enfin il avait une vague idée pour Lucy mais… Il souria vicieusement en pensant à cette idée, mais il ne voulait pas mourir, bien trop jeune pour terminer sa vie de la main de la mage, il renonça à cette saugrenue pensée. Il se décida d'aller chercher une nouvelle bandelette froide laissant les deux malades toussant entre eux.

- J'crois qu'on n'aurait pas du aller dehors hier… **Murmura Lucy, la gorge en feu.**

- Ouais j'crois aussi, **toussa Natsu, **c'est la première fois que je suis malade…

- Y'a une première fois a tout, héhéhé, kurf kurf…

- Saaayez**, s'écria Ash a travers le salon**, j'ai retrouvé les bandes froides !

- Oh mon dieu, il va se mettre à jouer les infirmières, tous aux abris, **rigola difficilement la mage.**

Ash arriva comme une fleur dans la chambre, et s'approcha du lit.

- Ash, tu ne devrais pas rester ici, tu vas être malade, **lança une Lucy fiévreuse.**

- T'inquiète, Ash le magnifique a pris le soin de boire la potion de Wendy, je suis pas suicidaire non plus !

- Dommage… **souffla Salamander dans sa barbe.**

Ash surprit ses paroles et lui lança un regard amusé.

- Le p'tit dragon n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier on dirait, **fit le mage moqueur**. Mais c'est bête car je suis le seul à pouvoir te soigner, faudra faire avec mon coco.

- Allez Ash, passe nous ton truc, je crève de chaud. **Haleta la constellationiste en enlevant la couverture et déboutonnant les boutons de sa chemise de nuit.**

- Tu nous fais un strip-tease ? **Plaisanta Ash à moitié en observant une Lucy, le regard fiévreux, les lèvres entrouvertes, les cheveux ébouriffés, ainsi qu'une chemise bien révélatrice.**

- Il fait 40°C ou quoi ?!

- Faut dire aussi qu'avec un radiateur ambulant, faut pas s'étonner qu'il fasse chaud…

- Le radiateur t'emmerde.

- Merci, **souria moqueusement Ash en lui mettant nonchalamment le bandeau froid sur son front. **

Le mage de glace déglutit a la vue d'une Lucy à moitié déshabillé et remit sa couverture sur elle, pour soulager sa conscience. Il posa la bandelette plus délicatement sur le front ruisselant de sueur de celle-ci. Puis il les observa tous les deux, étape 1 faite. Etape 2, il allait mourir. Il partit alors vers la cuisine préparait un étrange mélange…

- Qu'est c'qu'il manigance ? **Demanda Natsu méfiant.**

- Je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression d'aller un peu mieux…. Et toi ?

- J'ai connu mieux…

- Au faite, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Happy !

- Normal il m'a lâché. **Dit-il amèrement et sous le regard surpris de Lucy il continua,** en faite, il s'occupe de Chalulu qui s'est cassée une patte y'a deux semaines.

- Anw, d'accord. Tu dois te sentir seul non ?

- Un peu… Mais bon, tu es là, **souria affectueusement le mage à sa compagne de chambre.**

L'infirmier revint alors avec un plateau comportant deux boissons. Il prit une chaise qu'il posa au chevet du lit, et tendit un verre à l'aspect étrange à Natsu qu'il saisit, soupçonneux. Tandis qu'Ash présenta une tasse de chocolat chaud à Lucy, comme elle les aimait, avec quelques poussières d'étoiles sur une couche de chantilly.

- Tenez, c'est pour vous, vous devriez le boire tant que c'est encore chaud, **proposa le mage en observant particulièrement la réaction de Natsu.**

En faisant une petite moue, le mage de feu ingurgita le contenu de son verre. Son expression passa de l'indifférence, à une couleur blanche, puis verte, ensuite rouge, et une expression de dégout absolu. Lucy, elle sirotait tranquillement son chocolat.

- S'pèce de ! T'as mis quoi dedans ?! C'est dégueulasse ! **Se plaignit Natsu la mine écœuré.**

- Bah, **répondit Ash en haussant les épaules, laissant s'installer un fin sourire sur ses lèvres**, ton médicament, et puis d'autres petites choses pour ne pas que tu le sentes…**.**

- Genre quoi ?

- Des épices, de la moutarde, du sel, du piment, des choses comme ça quoi.

- ASH ! T'aurais pas osé ?! **S'écria Lucy en s'étranglant avec la gorgée de chocolat.**

- Mais non roh…. J'ai oublié le ketchup ! **Rigola Ash en voyant le visage de Natsu devenir livide.**

- Témé ! Si seulement j'avais plus de force, je t'aurai explosé, enflure ! **Pesta le mage, fou de rage.**

- Dommage, mais t'es malade, et tu vas devoir me supporter mon poussin !

- Raah, vous ne pouvez pas ne pas vous insulter pendant 5 minutes, j'ai l'impression d'entendre tous les sons multiplié par 100….

- Wendy m'a prévenue des effets secondaires, et tu risques aussi d'avoir soudainement froid et une envie de dormir.

- Non ça va…

- Bon et bien, je vais veiller ici alors, **fit Ash en s'installant sur la chaise.**

- Hum… Ash ? **Interpella Natsu en le fixant.** Tu pourrais aller nous chercher une de ces fleurs, la phyleteria, elle est blanche, assez grande, qui fait la taille de ma main. Elle a une tâche rouge sur une de ses pétales. Makarov en prenait toujours quand on était malade.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça tiens ?

- T'aurais plus à jouer le rôle d'infermière, quoique ça te va plutôt bien… **S'amusa le mage de feu en observant l'indignation du regard d'Ash, **et moi je partirai plus rapidement…

- Mhm… **Réfléchit le mage de glace pesant le pour et le contre**, bon elle se trouve où cette fleur ?

- Dans la forêt pas très loin, vers la rivière.

- Pas très loin hein ? **Rétorqua ironiquement le mage puis il soupira, **bon d'accord, je reviens.

Les deux malades regardèrent Ash partir vers la porte d'entrée, et Lucy tourna son regard interrogateur vers celui de son meilleur ami.

- Tu sais bien que cette fleur ne pousse qu'en été ! Il ne la trouvera jamais !

- C'est bien pour ça que j'lai envoyé, **rigola Natsu fier de lui.**

- Natsu !

- Quoi ? J'voulais passer du temps avec toi….

En réponse, Lucy rougit, et tourna de façon à ce que le mage ne puisse voir son visage. Mais a peine avait-elle fermé les yeux, qu'elle sentit Morphée lui ordonner de venir dans son monde….

Un peu plus tard, en fin de soirée, Ash revint les bottes pleines de neiges, de mauvaise humeur. Il secoua ses cheveux ornés de flocons blancs. Il n'avait pas trouvé cette satané fleur, pourtant il avait tout examiné, et lorsqu'il avait demandé à un paysan du coin, il lui avait rit au nez, en l'informant qu'il pouvait attendre longtemps, car elle ne poussait quand été.

Furieux, il ouvrit la porte, près à dire ses quatre vérités au Salamander, lorsqu'il fut arrêté dans son élan. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux agrandis. Il retrouva les malades lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, plongé dans un sommeil profond. Il soupira, sentant sa colère se réduire à néant. Et se demanda ce qu'il allait bien faire. Et rien que pour embêter le mage de feu, qui avait un sourire heureux en enlaçant la mage, Ash s'installa furtivement sans faire le moindre geste brusque entre le petit couple. S'étant changé pour être en pyjama, ce qui voulait dire un bas et le torse nu, il s'incrusta entre les deux malades, séparant ainsi leur lien. Il eut un rire sadique en imaginant la tête de Natsu et particulièrement de Lucy demain.

* * *

Je somnole presque en écrivant ce petit message, a deux doigts de m'écrouler XDD

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit chapitre, demain, je vous mettrai la suite ! gros bisous 333


	17. 17 décembre

**17 décembre.**

Ce sont 3 mages qui poussèrent les portes de la guilde en se disputant arrêtant les discussions des mages de la guilde.

- Quoi ? J'ai rien fait ! **Se plaignit Ash pour la énième fois en levant les mains.**

- Tu dormais dans mon lit !

- Et alors ? J'le fais tout le temps, pis lui aussi !

- C'est pas pareil, **se renfrogna Natsu lui envoyant un regard noir.**

- Et pis pourquoi... t-tu… J'étais dans tes bras ah ?!

- T'avais froid. **Répondit simplement le mage en haussant les épaules.**

- Et j'ai eu encore plus froid ! T'es un mage de glace baka ! **Bouda Lucy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.**

- T'aurais préféré les bras de Natsu ? **Souria moqueusement Ash, la regardant en coin.**

- Pff... t-t-tu… Raaah, tu m'énerves !

Lucy partit, tapant brutalement le sol de ses talons, et se dirigea vers le bar, les poings fermés, et les joues rouges. Tandis qu'Ash demandait aux autres mages ce qu'il avait fait, ceux-ci leur répondirent en souriant que c'était les hormones, les yeux rieurs. Natsu lui partit s'installé à une table.

Mirajane haussa un sourcil, curieuse, et s'approcha de Lucy, lui rapportant sa boisson préférée, pour mieux la soudoyer.

- Bah alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien, **bouda Lucy en gonflant sa joue droite, l'air pensive.**

- Mon petit doigt me dit que ça un rapport avec Natsu ou même Ash ?

- Je crois que ton petit doigt est devin, **souria en coin Lucy.** Tu devrais un max d'argent !

- Je crois que je vais m'éloigner**, fit une Mirajane conspiratrice.**

- Hein, beh pourquoi ?

- Hey Lu, ça fait longtemps, tu devrais venir plus à la guilde. **Lui souria Grey en passant une main dans les cheveux blonds de Lucy.**

- Ah oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je serai tellement ici que vous allez devoir me jeter de la guilde à coup de pied ! **Rigola la mage en lui présentant le siège vide à côté d'elle.**

- Ta mission est finie c'est ça ?

- Ouais, **soupira t-elle en triturant son verre,** finalement je l'aimais bien ce boulot. Le père noël va beaucoup me manquer.

- Rien ne t'empêche d'aller le voir tu sais, **lui conseilla Grey en la regardant dans le fond des yeux.**

- C'est vrai, mais bon j'aurais plus mon costume de Mère noël, **rigola la constellationiste**, et tant mieux, je ne savais pas que les pères mariés étaient des vrai pervers !

- Le costume d'écolière doit faire un carton !

Ils plaisantèrent dessus, jusqu'à ce que Lucy tombe sur une scène qui l'étonna. Elle regardait de loin, Lisanna s'étant assise près de Natsu, elle lui envoya un petit regard, et enfouit une de ses mains dans les cheveux du mage qui ne la repoussa pas. Testant sa réaction, Lisanna posa sa main sur le visage de Salamander. Lucy, blême, suivit l'échange des deux mages, et se mordit violemment la lèvre.

Grey qui avait remarqué le manque de réactivité de la mage, suivit du regard et observa la même scène. Il aperçu alors la réaction de Lucy et fronça les sourcils.

Ash, installé à une table en compagnie de mage de la guilde avait suivi les deux échanges, et ne put s'empêcher de faire une moue.


	18. 18 décembre

**18 décembre**

Lucy était assise sur un banc gelée des jardins derrière la guilde. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, perdue dans le tourbillon de ses pensées. Elle n'aperçu pas la silhouette qui l'observait depuis déjà quelques minutes mais n'osait pas venir vers elle. Elle hésita encore quelques secondes et avança d'un pas hésitant, elle s'arrêta devant la mage qui ne l'avait toujours pas vu. Elle leva les yeux, et aperçut des prunelles bleues.

- Lucy, ça va ?

- Hein ? Oui pourquoi ?

- T'as l'air perdu dans tes pensées… Et j'me suis dit que des beignets au sucre te remonteraient le moral, **souria Grey en lui présentant ces fameux beignets**

- Fallait pas ! Quoique … Peut être bien que si, **rigola Lucy en prenant un délicieux beignet et mordant dedans.**

- Prête pour le concours de cuisine demain ?

- Quoi ?! C'est demain ?

- Ouais, comme chaque année quoi, **souria nostalgiquement le mage de glace.**

- Ah oui et puis les partenaires sont choisis par tirage au sort, c'est vrai… L'année dernière j'étais tombée avec Happy, je te dis pas le massacre !

- Oui j'm'en souviens ! Vous êtes arrivés dernier du classement !

- De sombres souvenirs…

Grey s'approcha de Lucy et mit un bras autour de sa taille pour la tenir au chaud, auquel elle lui rendit un petit sourire timide et se cala sur son torse en dévorant ces petites pâtisseries si caloriques.

- Dis… Si tu voyais celle que t'aimes très proche d'un rival tu ferais quoi ?

- Ah ? **Répondit-il surprit puis il se mit à réfléchir, un étrange sourire aux lèvres**, je n'abandonnerai pas, j'essayerai de me rapprocher d'elle. En la réconfortant lorsqu'elle ne va pas très bien, lui rapportant des biscuits par exemple…

- Tu ne serais pas triste ?

- Évidement que si, mais j'essayerai avant tout de la rendre heureuse.

- Mhm… Dis, tu es amoureux d'une fille en ce moment ?

- Peut être bien…. **Souffla t-il l'air pensif en observant son visage.**

- Je suis sur que cette fille t'aimera en retour ! **Lui souria sincèrement la mage.**

- C'est gentil, j'espère qu'elle t'entendra.

- De rien, après tout, on est amis, c'est fait pour s'aider !

Grey lui souria en retour, et resserra son étreinte, et bavardèrent sur des sujets, en attendant le concours de cuisine du lendemain…


	19. 19 décembre

19 décembre.

Tout l'intérieur de la guilde avait été réaménagé spécialement pour le concours de Noel. Une véritable tradition, elle s'organisait chaque année où certains mages tirés au sort combattaient le batteur et le fouet pour les beaux yeux des spectateurs. Des tribunes avaient été installées autour des tables de cuisine, où les mages commençaient à s'asseoir. Lucy était placée à côté de Levy, où elles discutaient du nouveau best-seller à Fiore. Erza à côté d'elles, rougissait en compagnie de Jellal qui était venu sous les ordres de Mirajane. Tandis qu'Ash draguait une mage en lui adressant un sourire enjôleur, Natsu se tenait près de Lisanna rigolant à une de ses blagues sous le regard attentif de la constellationiste.

La mage aux clefs balaya la guilde de son regard noisette et aperçu Grey, auquel elle lui adressa un coucou de loin. Les lumières du public se tamisèrent et une figure connue de la ville prit la parole au centre de la pièce et des attentions.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Salua Mirajane, ça fait plaisir de voir que toute la guide s'est réunie sans ordre et sans menace !  
Quelques toussotements gênés se firent entendre dans la guilde.

- Hum... Moui donc, nous allons procéder comme chaque année au tirage au sort. Chacun de vos prénoms sont écrits dans ces petits papiers. Vous avez donc une chance sur je ne sais combien d'être sélectionné pour le concours de cuisine ! Petite précision, lorsque vous êtes tiré au sort, le prochain sera votre partenaire. Car vous formez des duos. Mon assistant va tirer au sort 8 papiers !

Lily de mauvaise grâce, farfouilla de sa petite main le bocal transparent et prit un papier au hasard. Mirajane le lit et adressa un sourire au public tremblant de stress et d'impatience.

- Le papier désigne Levy !

L'intéressée plongeait dans son livre, leva les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom, et comprit en voyant tous les regards se tournaient vers elle, et une Lucy lui souhaitait bonne chance, qu'elle avait été sélectionné pour son plus grand malheur. Elle se leva timidement et rejoignit la scène d'un pas tremblant.  
Lily refit le même schéma.

- Je demande Gajeel comme partenaire pour Levy !

Surprit, puis d'une mauvaise mine, il partit se joindre près de Levy qui lui murmura tout bas, un désolé. Mais il lui répondit en grognant que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais celle de cette barwomen de malheur.

- Jubia va faire partie de l'aventure avec... Grey !

Ce dernier lança un regard plaintif à Lucy qui l'encouragea malgré tout.

- Il nous reste plus que deux duos ! Le suspense est à son comble je le sens ! Oh ! Je pioche, ou enfin lily pioche, qui seras l'heureux ou l'heureuse qui viendra nous rejoindre ? Et bien c'est Lucy !

La pauvre constellationiste leva ses pauvres yeux, le visage blême, elle ? Choisis ? Elle secoua sa tête, mais Mirajane insista pour qu'elle monte sur scène ce qu'elle fit de mauvaise grâce. Elle s'installa aux côtés de l'animatrice de la soirée.

- Maintenant qui sera son prince charmant qui l'accompagnera ? Peut-être Happy comme l'année dernière ?  
Des rires suivirent après cette interrogation.

- Oooh... Et bien, ça ne sera pas un prince mais une princesse ! En effet, c'est Lisanna !  
La désignée leva un sourcil interrogateur, et souria, en se mettant à côté de Lucy.

- Dernier duo ! Dernière ligne droite avant notre concours ! Je désigne... Natsu accompagné d'Ash !

Les deux se levèrent non sans se jeter des regards noirs, et montèrent sur scène à leur tour.

- Nous avons à présent nos chefs ! Applaudissons-les ! Nous avons réfléchis, et cette année sera des sablés de Noel à cuisiner ! Prenez place !

Les cuisiniers amateurs se dirigèrent donc vers les différentes tables, où des tabliers, ingrédients et recette les attendaient. Lucy déglutit, et calqua son pas à celui de Lisanna. Cette dernière lui souria et lui tendit son tablier.

- Allez Lucy, on peut le faire ! Après tout, je sais que tu cuisines très bien, Natsu m'a parlé de tes talents culinaires, s'exclama Lisanna espiègle.

- A-ah bon ? Rougit Lucy en cherchant la recette, flattée.

- Oui ! Avec toi, on peut que gagner ! Après je ne sais pas si les autres vont s'en sortir regarde, rigola Lisanna en pointant son doigt vers le duo Natsh.

La mage tourna le regard vers les deux mages prêt à se dévorer sur place, Ash toujours son sourire malicieux aux lèvres tandis que Salamander fronçait les sourcils visiblement énervé.

- En effet, on a toutes notre chance, visiblement le duo Gavy sont trop timides regarde c'est trop mignon, faudrait qu'un jour ils se décident à se mettre ensemble ! Y'a seulement Grey et Jubia qui ont l'air de bien s'entendre, sérieux concurrent !

- On est les meilleures ! On va le faire ! S'écria Lisanna, les yeux brillants de détermination.

- Aye ! On a beaucoup d'ingrédients en plus ! Et les sablés sont assez simples à faire.  
- 3 oeufs  
- 500 g de farine  
- 250 de beurre mou ou de bonne margarine  
- 250 g de sucre en poudre.  
Mhm...Lisa' tu m'aides ?

Elles s'organisèrent donc, et commencèrent par battre le beurre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mousseux puis elles ajoutèrent les œufs ainsi que le sucre et le fouettèrent pendant 10 longues minutes. Dans un état désastreux, elles rigolèrent en regardant l'état de leur visage et de leurs mains toute blanches. Mais furent saisis d'un fou rire en voyant le duo Natsh recouvert de la tête au pied d'œuf ainsi que de la farine. Les cheveux bruns et roses des deux mages étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de sucre.  
Pendant qu'elles posèrent la pâte sur un plat, pour ensuite les découper avec des coupes pièces en forme d'étoiles, Lucy regarda en coin la mage.

- Hum... lança Lucy d'un ton faussement désintéressé. Au faite, tu sors avec Natsu ?

- Hein ?! Pas du tout, qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?!

- R-rien du tout, c'était juste une question comme ça...

- Je me suis toujours demandé si Ash n'avait pas un faible pour toi en parlant de ça.  
- Ash ? Rigola la mage soudainement. Il est toujours en train de draguer toutes les filles, je ne pense pas qu'il soit amoureux de moi. C'est un peu comme mon grand frère si tu veux...

- D'accord, alors ça explique pourquoi il te surveille du regard depuis tout à l'heure.

- Ah bon ?! S'étonna Lucy en regardant le mage du coin de l'œil.

- Et Grey aussi tiens... Décidément ils ont peur que je te mange ou quoi ? Eclata de rire la mage suivi de Lucy.

- Au faite, ça me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps, mais d'où tu connais le père noel avec qui je travaillais ?

- Tu nous a vus ?!

- Oui, et vous aviez l'air proche, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire...

- Cet imbécile a toujours tenu sa couverture, murmura dans sa barbe Lisanna visiblement impressionnée. Tu le sauras le 24, attends un peu !

Mais Lucy n'eut pas le temps de protester car une explosion dans la guilde par le duo Natch incendia leur partie de travail ainsi que leur biscuit faisant arrêter le concours. Décidément le feu et la glace ne faisait pas bon ménage...


	20. 20 décembre

**20 décembre.**

Des pas tonnaient sur le paquet de l'appartement comme des tambours. D'un rythme frénétique, ils parcouraient les pièces éveillant la curiosité d'une certaine personne. Des yeux dorés suivaient sans relâche, la silhouette se précipitait sur son écharpe en respirant irrégulièrement. D'une moue fouineuse, il regardait la jeune mage s'affairait sur ses cheveux s'appliquant à les lisser du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Tandis qu'elle remettait en place une de ses pinces qu'il n'avait vu que pour les très rares occasions, ce qui veut dire jamais, en forme d'étoile où de fines paillettes l'illuminaient de toute part, il regardait un immense sourire mangeait son visage où ressortait d'étincelantes prunelles marron. Elle se mettait à chantonner tout bas presque comme une douce berceuse.

- Où est-ce que tu vas apprêter comme ça ? A ton mariage ? T'aurais pu m'inviter quand même, **Se plaignit d'un ton théâtral Ash, **j'aurai super bien fait le témoin !

- J'ai décidé d'aller rendre une petite visite au Père noël, **lui répondit-elle d'un ton jovial.**

- Maintenant ?!

- Il n'est que 10 heures du matin Ash, **soupira t-elle blasée.**

- Beh alors ?

- Rien, rien… Lalaaa… **Chantonna Lucy a tue tête en arrangeant son écharpe grâce au miroir**.

- Et pour quelle occasion ? **Lança t-il, un sourcil levé, le bras posé sur l'accoudoir du canapé.**

- J'ai envie de lui rendre visite, voila tout !

- On dirait chaperon rouge, tu sais, elle dit exactement ça au début…. Et elle se fait manger par le grand méchant loup, **insinua t-il, un sourire un coin avant de murmurer à lui-même**, quoi que ça ne sera pas si différent que ça finalement….

- Oui mais le chaperon avait un panier ! Faut pas s'étonner qu'elle se fasse manger après, que pensait la mère ? **Rigola Lucy en passant les manches de son manteau rouge.**

- Le chaperon rouge avait les cheveux blonds ET un manteau rouge…

- Tu insinues donc que je suis le chaperon rouge ? **S'amusa la mage en lui jetant un regard joueur,** alors je vais me faire manger par qui ?

- Sans doute le père noël. **Rétorqua t-il en haussant les épaules. **Après tout dans le conte, il cherche sa confiance, avant de la manger… toute crue.

- On dirait que tu sais quelque chose Ash. **S'étonna Lucy en se retournant vers lui, les poings sur les hanches, **on dirait même que tu sais qui est le Père Noel !

- Peut être bien que oui… Peut être bien que non ….

- Dis le moi, allezzzzzzz, s'il te plaiiiiiiit ! **S'exclama Lucy en lui jetant un regard digne du chat potté.**

- Et tu oses me faire cette moue la, **rigola le mage,** je peux seulement te dire que tu vas être très surprise de savoir qui c'est… m'enfin après tout, cet imbécile est capable de tout…

- C'est tout ?! T'es radin pour les infos toi, **soupira t-elle dépitée.**

- Tu ne voulais pas lui rendre visite ? Dépêche-toi…

- Ooh mince ! Toi, j'te déteste !

- Moi aussi je t'aime…. **Souria t-il en lui lançant un baiser sous son regard noir. **_**(**__NDA : Héhéhé Stiitch s'incruste, mais juste comme ça, quand j'ai écris cette phrase, mon cœur a fait un p'tit bond XDD est-ce normal ? XDD Est-ce que ça vous l'a fait à vous ? XD)_

- Il la regarda claquer la pauvre porte qui n'avait rien fait, avant de soupirer, las, et de se lever en regardant l'horloge.

- Je crois que je devrais me dépêcher…


	21. 21 décembre

**21 décembre.**

Plongée dans ses rêves, Lucy ronflait paisiblement sur son lit. Son visage à demi couvert par de couches épaisses de couvertures, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Mais elle commença à remuer, et fronça soudainement les sourcils.

_Flash back du 20 décembre…_

_Toute apprêtée, les joues rougies par le froid et l'impatience de revoir son cher ami. Elle attendait devant la grande enseigne, pesant le pour et le contre, trépignant sur ses pieds, les mains liées. Que faire ? Faire le grand saut, et se lancer à l'assaut ou rentrer à la maison ? Cruel dilemme…. _

_Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son cher ami, le père Noel, soit posté au même moment en face d'elle, un peu près 20 mètres les séparant, mais plongée dans ses pensées elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent de surprise, et le moment de panique passé, il se dépêcha d'enfiler son bonnet pour cacher ses cheveux noirs et sa barbe blanche. Il passa une main sur son cœur, affolé et souffla un bon coup. Il se rapprocha de la mage, toujours indécise puis posté discrètement derrière elle, il posa une main sur son épaule. _

_- Perdue ?_

_- Oh ! Père noel ! Enfin… Nicolaï, __**souria t-elle maladroitement en passant une main dans ses cheveux. **__Je… Tu ne devrais pas travailler ?_

_- Si, je finissais ma pause. D'ailleurs, je vais devoir y retourner._

_- Oh ! Enfin je voulais dire ah…. _

_Un ange passa, où les deux n'osèrent prononcer un mot, gênés._

_- Tu voulais peut être me dire quelque chose ?_

_- Non non… Je voulais voir comment tu allais…_

_- Et j'ai l'air comment alors ? __**Demanda taquin Nicolaï.**_

_- Toujours aussi vieux, __**rigola Lucy, les yeux brillants.**__ Bon… je ne vais pas te retenir…_

_- D'accord._

_- Ok_

_- Donc…._

_- Je…_

_- Tu ?_

_- Je vais … Partir ! __**Se rappela aussitôt la mage mal à l'aise.**__ Bref.._

_- Bref…_

_- Je pars ! _

_- On ne dirait pas… __**Plaisanta le père noël**__, tu ne bouges pas d'un pouce. Hum… Et si nous faisions le chemin ensemble jusqu'à mon trône ?_

_- Je… D-d'accord._

_Ils prirent désormais le chemin le milieu du centre commercial. On entendait presque les mouches volaient, un silence pesant entourait les deux mages. Si bien qu'ils arrivèrent à destination qu'après quelques minutes après leur rencontre imprévu. Le père noël s'installa alors sur son grand siège, et observa d'un coup d'œil la file d'attente vide d'enfants, ce qui était pour une fois très rare. Un petit sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres, et il fit un signe de main à la mage, l'incitant à venir plus près de lui._

_Curieuse, elle s'approcha, et avant qu'elle ne put comprendre ce qu'il allait lui passer, il lui prit la main et la taille, et l'installa sur ses genoux. D'un rire victorieux _

_- Héhé, ça ne te rappelle pas des souvenirs ça ?_

_- Si, __**acquiesça t-elle, le regard nostalgique**__, le 1 er décembre, ça passe tellement vite…_

_- Ma chère enfant, te souviens-tu de ton vœu ?_

_- Heu oui… Mais je ne sais pas si tu pourras toujours le réaliser…_

_- Ah ? Père noël peut tout exaucer, _

_- Même si au cours de ce mois, mon vœu avait évolué ?_

_- Bien sur._

_- Même si je suis toujours amoureuse de mon imbécile de meilleur ami ?_

_- Bien sur._

_- Même si je suis tombée amoureuse aussi d'un père noël ?_

_- Surtout.__** répondit sournoisement Nicolaï.**_

_Il ria d'un rire clair, au timbre si chaud, qu'elle failli défaillir. Puis il se mit à la fixer droit dans les yeux, si bien qu'elle aperçu derrière le bleuté, une nuance de noir, donnant un spectacle saisissant. Le visage de la mage aussi rouge qu'une guirlande de noël, il lui remit une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille, sans pour autant l'enlever. Hypnotisée par ses yeux, elle ne l'aperçut pas s'approchant de plus en plus par son visage. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux commençant à se fermer tel un sommeil profond qui l'appelait, elle sentait la barbe soyeuse du père noël à ses joues. _

_L'esprit vide, le cœur battant à la chamade, elle sentit une paire de lèvre se poser sur sa joue, près de ses lèvres et se retirer. _

_- Dis-moi qui tu es, __**supplia Lucy du bout des lèvres.**_

_- Tu le sauras bientôt. _

_Fin du flash-back_

La mage blonde s'éveilla douloureusement, et s'étira tel un félin, faisant craqueler chacune de ses articulations. La gorge et la bouche sèche, elle se leva pour aller chercher un verre d'eau. Embrumée par son souvenir de la veille, elle se prit violement la porte de sa chambre. Jurant entre ses dents, la main posée sur son nez afin de calmer la douleur, elle partit vers la salle de bain, voir l'étendue des dégâts. En effet, son nez était tout rouge. Mais c'était surtout la veille qu'elle avait vu rouge.

Après avoir été toute chamboulée par la déclaration de Nicolaï, elle était partie un peu plus loin, les jambes tremblantes et s'était adossée à une colonne. Reprenant ses esprits, seulement elle avait aperçu tout près d'elle, passer Lisanna en tenue de Mère noël, lui allant comme un gant, s'élancer à la poursuite des bras du père Noel qui la recepât aussitôt. Elle sautilla malgré ses hauts talons, tout heureuse, et chantonna à tu tête, malgré l'air gêné de Nicolaï. La mage lui tapa alors dans le dos tout en rigolant et lui fit la bise. Son collège se détendit, et lui rendit son étreinte.

Lucy, spectatrice, eut le cœur serré. Un étrange poignement au niveau de son ventre. Vidée de toute énergie, elle était repartie chez elle, encore plus partagée dans ses sentiments qu'en y allant.

* * *

Désolée mes ptits canards adorés, je n'ai pas laissé de petit mot, ces derniers chapitre, je tombai littéralement de sommeil sur mon clavier, mais vu qu'il n'y avait pas de chapitres sorti depuis longtemps, je voulais pas vous faire attendre n_n

Ahaha, alooooors, encore 4 chapitres, et vous saurez qui est ENFIN le père noel ! Avez vous des suppositions ? :D

Gros bisous mes petits chats n_n (j'adore les surnoms xDDD)


	22. 22 décembre

**Répons****es**** aux reviews:**

**Lyka Siuka :****Aaah alors la j'ai une Grey ! On renchérit ? :D Ahaha, on verra bien dans quelques chapitres alors si c'est bien lui fufufuf ... :D**

**Moui, la fic est bientôt finie T_T J'hésite à poster ma fic, qui comporte 2 saisons (et pas terminée d'ailleurs T^T), mais de toute façon je posterai les autres OS déjà écrits :D **

**Aaaanw viiiii j'adore ce surnom : Koala *^* **

**Hykolo ****: ** Aaaanw, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ta review ! Tu peux pas savoir :D Ahha ma meilleure amie me rabat les oreilles comme quoi mes écrits sont trop lourds, et qu'il y'a pas assez de point, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? ^^

Ahha, il n'y a pas que toi qui n'aime pas Ash, j'avais fait un sondage pour ma fic, curieuse, et c'était assez partagé XDD (M'enfin... fufufu je reconnais bien les fanas du couple Nalu, qui n'aime pas voir un concurrent s'approcher fufuufu XDDD)

**Yusuky Yoshita :** Et une Natsu ici ! :D Aahhaa, on se revoit le 25, j'ai hâte de voir ta réaction fufufuf :D

**Pachtque** Ahhaa, je dois bien avouer, que j'adore surprendre mes lecteurs, donc attends toi jusqu'à la fin au coup de théatre fufuuf ... :D

** Olympia17** Pour une fois qu'elle n'est pas méchante hein ? XDDD Elle a pris un peu du côté de sa soeur on va dire XDDD

Ahaha ne t'inquiètes pas, en même temps les vacances, c'est fait aussi pour se couper un peu du monde (A) (Fin c'est mon cas en tout cas, au grand désespoir de ma meilleure amie xDDD) Allez, je peux te faire une petite confidence, mais je pense que Grey a peut être une certaine inclinaison pour Lucy fufuuf ? :D**  
**

* * *

**22 décembre**

Le sol de la guilde trembla au contact des talons de la jeune mage. Ses talons martelaient le plancher, d'un pas ferme. Montant en crescendo, ils s'arrêtèrent d'un seul coup. Les mages déglutirent, en tout regardant curieusement du coin de l'œil la scène. Lucy fixait Lisanna, assise à une table discutant joyeusement avec la meilleure équipe de Fairy Tail. Pas impressionnée par le silence de la guilde, ni des regards attentifs de ses amis, elle redressa son menton, fière, les mains sur ses hanches.

- Lucy ! Tu viens t'assoir avec nous ?

- Lisanna, **ignora Lucy**, il va falloir que tu t'expliques.

- Ah ? **Souria t-elle joueuse avant de poser son coude sur la table, le menton sur sa paume**, et sur quoi ?

- Sur le Père noël.

- Je suis désolée de t'avouer, que le père noël n'existe pas …

- Q-q-quoi ?! Le père noël n'existe pas ?! **Pleurnicha Happy**

- Mais non, elle rigole, **dit Erza en essayant de le réconforter avant d'adresser un regard vers tous les mages,** il existe hein ?!

- O-o-ui, oui il existe !

- Tu me prends pour une blonde ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu es ? **Répondit la mage au tac au tac.**

- Ça c'était bon ! **Pouffa de rire Ash**

Lucy réprima une envie de meurtre, agacée.

- Bon, repartons du bon pied, il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus, mais je sais que toi, tu sais qui il est. Donc, je te demande de me dire qui il est.

- Crois moi Lucy, je rêverai de te le dire, **soupira Lisanna en haussant les épaules**, mais il m'a fait juré de ne rien dévoiler.

- M-mais…. Il n'en saura rien, après tout ce n'est pas comme si il était ici !

Lisanna toussa, visiblement gênée, avant de siffloter l'air angélique, les yeux rivés au plafond avant de jeter un regard discrètement vers les mages qui n'en rataient pas une miette. Surtout trois mages, Natsu faisant semblant de s'en désintéresser, mais son air concentré le trahissait. Quant à Ash, lui ne s'en cachait pas, les mains derrière sa nuque, où son expression montrait l'envie de savoir. Puis Grey, regardait curieusement Lucy, il mit une main plaquer sur sa joue pour éviter qu'on voit ses rougeurs lui montaient à la tête.

- I-il ? L-lui ? Ici ?! **Bafouilla Lucy, choquée.**

- Moi j'ai rien dit… **Souffla Lisanna en lançant un regard discret vers le mage.**

- Et où ?

- ….

- Un indice !

- Je…. **Hésita t-elle avant de voir un hochement de tête secret du mage.**

- S'il te plait, c'est très important pour moi.

- Et bien…. **Réfléchit la mage avant qu'un petit sourire malicieux ne se dessine sur ses lèvres**, si tu veux un conseil, pendant qu'il est en Père noël, enlève son T-shirt…..

- Q-quoi ?! M-mais, je ne peux pas faire ça !

- Bah après tout, tu l'as bien espionné dans les vestiaires alors …

- OOOH, LUCY ! **S'écria Mirajane toute heureuse, et émue, **le flambeau est passé ! Je suis fière de toi !

- Je ne te savais pas comme ça, **rigola Levy suivi d'Erza, de Cana et Jubia.**

- Laissez-moi mourir… **Gémit Lucy en passant une main sur son visage, toute rouge.**

- J'aurais adoré voir sa tête quand il t'a vu, **plaisanta Ash**, hein Grey ?

- A-ah, oui j'imagine.

- Tu n'as pas un autre indice ? **Supplia la constellationiste des yeux.**

- Non ! **Fit-elle catégorique en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine**. C'est le seul, à prendre ou à laisser !

- Tu prends ? **Interrogea Natsu en soutenant son regard.**

- Je prends, **souria malicieusement Lucy.**

Les joues rougies par l'excitation d'avoir un nouvel indice, les yeux luisant d'une lueur joueuse, Lucy ne se rendait pas à quel point, à ce moment précis, elle était ensorcelante. Les mages masculins de la meilleure équipe rougirent brusquement en voyant se dessiner un sourire espiègle avant de se détourner.

_- On verra bien qui gagnera, de gré ou de force, je saurai qui il est !_

La démarche féline, ses talons tapant fièrement le parquet, ils ne purent détacher leur regard vers le mouvement captivant de ses hanches. Erza et Lisanna regardèrent avec étonnement un mage de leur entourage rougir au point de colorer entièrement sa peau d'une teinte rouge. Ses yeux brillèrent de défi accompagné d'un sourire en coin, il fixa la silhouette de Lucy rejoindre les portes de Fairy Tail.

* * *

J'aime vous voir souffrir mes chers lecteurs XDD

Et merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews que vous me laissez ! ça me fait super chaud au coeur vous pouvez pas savoir Bientôt le 25, et les révélations s'enchainent, alors à votre avis, qui est le père noel ? :D

PS : Oh, au faite, je voulais aussi me lancer dans les fanfics Harry Potter, tout particulièrement un couple que je chéris (a) : Dramionne :D Je voulais savoir si vous ça vous intéresserez ? :D

Allez à bientôt mes petits canaris préférés


	23. 23 décembre

**Réponses aux reviews **

**Pachtque :** Aahha, je te dirais juste un petit indice, j'adore m'amuser, surtout avec mes lecteurs fufufuf :D Allez dans le prochain chapitre, tu sauras ENFIN qui est le père noel ! :D On verra si tu seras déçue ou non ? :D

**Izzy :** J'ai hâte de voir ta réaction à la fin de ce chapitre ! :D Tu me diras, si tu penses que c'est toujours Grey-Sama (A)

**noominaome :** AHAHHA XDDDDDDDDD Ahha, pourquoi pas ! J'y avais jamais pensé à ça ! On m'a déjà dit que le père noel (au début) aurait pu être Mirajane, et c'est vrai que c'est pas con comme idée XDDD

Aaah je pourrais alors peut être te compter comme une de mes futures lectrices de Dramionne alors :D Mais bon, faudrait déjà que je termine la fiction Fairy Tail, Lux Aeterna, avant de me lancer dans des projets T_T

**Hykolo****:** Ahaha, mais ma chère, je suis toujours cruelle avec mes lecteurs préférés :D (C'est souvent qu'on me dit que je suis sadique lors de la fin de chapitre de ma fic Fairy tail XDD)

**Faaaan****:** Aaaaaaaaaah une fan de yaoi ? Je dois t'avouer avec honte, que je n'ai jamais lu ni regardé un animé yaoi... Faudrait que je m'y mette un jour (A) (D'ailleurs j'ai vu qu'il y'avait beaucoup d'images yaoi pour l'animé Uta No Prince Sama XDDDD) Allez bientôt tu vas connaitre l'identité du père Noel, j'ai hâte de voir ta réaction ! :D

**Lyka Siuka****:** Fufuuff, ton raisonnement tient bien la route... maiiiiiis mon esprit tordu à fait le reste (A) J'adore mettre des bâtons dans les roues de mes chers lecteurs asns rancune ? XDD AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANW, (cri du coeur XDDD), toi aussi tu adores Drago Malefoy ?! *^* (D'ailleurs j'en pince aussi pour Blaise XDDDD pas toi ? XDDD)

Ooooh au contraire, j'adore les grandes reviews, ça me fait à chaque fois super plaisir ! N'hésite surtout pas à me faire des romans XDDD (Oooooh, une peut être futur lectrice de ma fic Dramionne *^* Enfin, ça reste encore en état de projet XDD)

* * *

**23 décembre**

Adossée à une poutre du centre commercial, Lucy laissa vaguer son regard sur une foule pressée, vive, et bouillonnante d'impatience à l'approche des fêtes. Elle soupira, en effet, le grand réveillon était déjà pour le lendemain. Le temps avait filé si vite. Mirajane avait mis les petits plats dans les grands. Elle avait gardé ça secret, ce qui pour elle, était une première. Mais elle n'avait pas résisté à insinuer qu'il y'aura une grande surprise pendant le bal. Ce qui avait laissé perplexe les mages de Fairy tail évidemment, mais bon, ils étaient habitués aux excentricités de la mage, alors si elle invitait un strip-teaseur ils n'en seraient pas vraiment choqué, venant d'elle. Personnellement, elle ne savait pas si elle devait redouter ou être blasée par ce réveillon, quoique, excitée par la révélation de ce mystérieux père noël. Mais ça, elle le sera aujourd'hui, de gré ou de force !

Un sourire malicieux pendu à ses lèvres rosées, elle croisa les bras, attendant la fin du service de son père noël adoré. Ce dernier, l'ayant remarqué au début, surpris, puis il sembla rigoler pendant quelques instants, avant de la saluer de loin. Elle soupira pour la énième fois, avant de s'attarder sur un enfant posé sur les genoux de Nicolaï. Un secret complice luisait dans leurs yeux. Le père Noel ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune garçon, avant de le reposer par terre, en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Lucy ne put s'empêcher de trouver quelques ressemblances dans la gestuelle d'un de ses amis mages. Le sourcil levé, elle observa attentivement ses mouvements. Il se massait souvent la nuque, et avait une démarche vive et énergique. Elle en aurait le cœur net dans quelques instants !

- C'est bizarre, mais je savais que tu serais là. **Se moqua t-il en se dirigeant vers elle.**

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas raté la scène hier, j'étais dans la salle tu sais.

- A ce qu'il parait…

- Si tu espères me déshabiller comme l'a conseillé cette baka de Lisanna, tu peux faire une croix dessus.

- Et pourquoi pas ? **Rétorqua Lucy, vexée qu'il ait vu clair dans son jeu.**

- C'est demain que je te révèlerai qui je suis, interdiction de tricher !

- A-a-attend, je viens de capter un truc, donc tu ne t'appelles pas Nicolaï ?!

- Ah ! **Rigola t-il avant de secouer la tête, **non, tu aurais aimé ?

- Donc tu t'appelles comment ?

- Ahaha, bien joué, mais ça ne marchera pas !

- Agacée que son plan n'est pas marché, son cerveau commença à fumer, et elle eut une idée.

**Plan A : Lui faire les yeux doux.**

Elle s'approcha doucement du Père Noel, une moue charmeuse peint sur son visage. Elle minauda, tout en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille, geste qui sembla faire tilt pour le mage.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on se connait…. Et…. **Laissa t-elle la phrase en suspend, faisant exprès de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, geste qui subjugua son interlocuteur.**

- Et ? **Fit-il, intrigué par son comportement.**

- Je me disais que, et bien…. **Susurra langoureusement la blonde en papillonnant ses longs cils, **et si tu me disais qui tu es ?

- Je….

- Tu ?

- Je dois avouer que j'ai failli tomber le piège, tu es très forte**, rigola t-il en lui pinçant le nez amicalement.**

- Grrr…. **Souffla t-elle, abandonnant son air aguicheur.** Allezzzzz !

- Nah !

- Pffff….. Même avec les yeux de chat potté ?

- Même pas, **souria t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.**

- Bon, son plan A avait totalement foiré. Elle se mit à réfléchir à un autre plan, plus vicieux, et la il sera obligé d'enlever son costume, et surtout son T-shirt.

**Plan B : La bouteille d'eau !**

Elle se mit à chercher avec empressement la bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait toujours dans son sac, encore heureux pour elle, car elle allait lui servir aujourd'hui ! Feintant d'avoir chaud, elle enleva son écharpe et la fourra dans son sac, sortant en même temps sa seule chance de le voir, ce tatouage.

- Il fait chaud !

- Tu as raison, **acquiesça t-il tout en observant les gens autour d'eux.**

- Je vais boire un coup….

Elle porta la bouteille au niveau de ses lèvres le fixant attentivement, puis fit semblant de chanceler et renversant « malheureusement » toute son eau sur son costume. Même costume qui dégoulina d'eau, formant une flaque d'eau sur le sol. Il commença à coller sur sa fine musculature. Lucy prit un air absolument désolée. Le père noël l'examina intensément, comme si il lisait dans un livre ouvert, les pensées de la mage. Il laissa échapper un sourire un coin.

- C'est tombé au bon moment, j'avais fini de toute façon. Je vais aller me changer.

- Je suppose que tu veux que je parte ? **Soupira t-elle exagérément,** bon et bien j'y vais aussi alors…

- Mhm….

Il se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour hommes, jetant un dernier regard derrière son épaule, il vit la mage partir du sens inverse. Les yeux brillant de défi, il entra dans la pièce.

Du côté de la mage, s'assurant que le mage était bien rentré dans le vestiaire, elle fit marche arrière, fière et heureuse que son plan est enfin marché. Dans quelques minutes, il sera à nu ! Mouahhahah !

Aussi bien du sens figuré qu'au sens propre, elle se mit à rougir, et elle dut se tapoter les joues, pour avoir le courage de se placer derrière la porte. Comptant mentalement jusqu'à 3, le cœur battant à la chamade, les mains devinrent moites.

_1…._

_Elle allait bientôt savoir !_

_2…_

_Bientôt ! _

_3 !_

Elle claqua la porte, et entra dans la salle.

- AHAHHA ! **S'écria t-elle d'un air triomphant avant de déchanter**, ah ?

- Je t'attendais.

Assis à un banc, nonchalant. Il la scruta l'air moqueur. Et toujours, pour son plus grand malheur, habillé.

- Q-que ?

- Luce, tu es vraiment prévisible tu le sais ça ? **Lança t'il, narquois.**

- Grrrr, mon plan était super bien cette fois ci !

- Ah bon ? Héhéhé… un plan très foireux, je dirais.

Dégoutée, elle prit place à ses côtés. Soupirant, comme si elle vidait toute l'air qu'elle avait dans ses poumons.

- Au faite, désolée pour l'eau, tu dois avoir super froid… après tout on est en hiver…

- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, **la rassura t-il en souriant.**

- Juste une question, on se parle souvent tous les deux ?

- Très, **répondit Nicolaï en la regardant dans les yeux.**

- Au moins, tu ne dois pas être un psychopathe**, rigola t-elle en se massant la nuque puis elle** **hésita,** bon… je… vais partir.

- A demain, **souria t-il.**

Elle se leva, lissa le tissu de sa jupe. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas partir bredouille comme cela ! Elle fit quelques pas devant elle, lentement. Laissant le temps à son cerveau de monter un nouveau plan. Elle se mit à penser, que Mirajane déteint fortement sur elle.

**Plan C : Le forcer !**

Elle l'avait dit la veille, de gré ou de force, elle le saurait ! Avec un sourire malicieux, elle fit semblant de tomber, comme si elle avait eut un malaise. Inquiet, le mage accourut de suite, comme elle s'y attendait. Les yeux fermés, elle l'entendit s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

- Luce ?! Luce ?! ça va ?!

Ses oreilles captèrent des notes nerveuses et crispé. D'un côté elle se sentait coupable de lui avoir menti, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer son plan.

Alors d'un seul coup, elle ouvrit les yeux, mit ses deux mains sur ses épaules et le fit rouler sur le côté afin qu'elle soit assise à califourchon sur lui. Elle vit son expression changer de l'inquiétude, surprise, incompréhension, à une moue boudeuse.

- Tu sais que c'est super déloyal ?! J'étais mort de peur !

- Tous les moyens sont bons pour désarmer l'ennemi, **affirma t-elle, fière d'elle.**

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, car elle entreprit le déshabillage du père noël. Nicolaï l'observa amusé, car elle rougissait tellement qu'elle faisait concurrence à son bonnet et son costume de Père noel. Les mains tremblantes, tout en déglutissant, mal à l'aise et embarrassée, elle défit un à un chaque bouton. Et arriva le moment, où elle devait enlever le maillot du mage, pour enfin voir et découvrir qui il était. Hésitante, elle prit les deux pans du T-shirt noir, et le souleva légèrement, lui laissant le plaisir de découvrir des tablettes de chocolat à croquer, et une peau légèrement halée.

Ce fut le moment, où le technicien qui avait chanté _« I'm too sexyyy fort my shirt »_ en se déshabillant, entra. Il eut un moment silencieux, où les trois personnes s'observèrent chacun leur tour.

Et Lucy comprit ce que l'employé voyait. Un gars, le père noël, allongé par terre avec une fille à califourchon sur lui, la jupe remontait jusqu'à la naissance de ses cuisses, les mains occupées à soulever le T-shirt. Il eut un sourire pervers, et adressa un signe de pouce à Nicolaï avant de repartir, fermant la porte derrière lui. La mage, au comble de l'embarras, enleva ses mains comme si elle s'était brûlée et osa regarder le mage dans les yeux. Elle n'arriva pas à tenir plus de une seconde, et s'éloigna de lui, toujours assise par terre. Nicolaï ria d'un timbre chaud, il se releva et ébouriffa tendrement la chevelure de la constellationiste.

- Je pensais que tu allais abandonner après m'avoir enlevé la veste, **s'esclaffa t-il.**

- Raaah, juste tais-toi, je vais mourir de honte, **gémit la mage en se prenant la tête dans les mains.**

- Bon puisque tu voulais tellement voir…

Surprise, elle leva la tête, et découvrit le mage enlevant d'un geste nonchalant mais tellement sexy que Lucy crut qu'elle allait avoir une attaque. Le cœur menaçant de s'enfuir, elle découvrit avec stupéfaction aucune trace de tatouage de Fairy Tail. Aucun. Il se tourna, amusé, et croisa les bras sur son torse.

- T-tu… N'est pas un mage de fairy tail ?!

- Si, seulement c'est compliqué... C'est mon employeur qui a décidé ça, vu la réputation connu de la guilde pour détruire tout sur son passage, il ne voulait pas inquiéter les parents, ni même les enfants s'ils avaient vu mon tatouage. Et puis**, reprit-il en souriant**, un père noël avec un tatouage, c'est un peu bizarre non ?

- J-e… je pense…

Il s'agenouilla pour se retrouver à la même hauteur que la mage. Du bout des doigts, il caressa une mèche de ses cheveux, et ne put s'empêcher de la nicher derrière son oreille.

- Demain, à minuit, à la guilde, je te dirai qui je suis, promis.

- Tu me le jures ?

- Sur la tête du maitre !

- Moué…

- Tu ne me fais plus confiance ?

- Si, seulement….

Il la prit dans ses bras, où elle trouva ce même réconfort que chez son ami mage. Elle se blottit, bercée par la respiration régulière, et le battement de cœur qui battait très fort pour elle.

* * *

Alors mes lapins, vous souffrez ? XDDDDD

Ahaha, dans le dernier chapitre, j'ai eu beaucoup de réaction disant que c'était Grey, mais est-ce toujours le cas ? :D Bientôt la fin de l'histoire, encore 2 chapitres ! Par contre, vous allez devoir attendre, vi vi, si tout se passe bien, je pars en Normandie 3 jours :D Donc... heuuuu vers samedi vous aurez le chapitre 24 ! :D Et vous allez ENFIN oui oui enfin savoir qui est véritablement le père noel ! :D

Je vous laisse mes petites grenouilles adorées 3333


	24. 24 décembre

Ash fixa étrangement Lucy. Elle s'était stoppée dans son flot de parole depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans l'appartement, le regard posé sur une étrange boite rectangulaire, où un nœud rose était noué autour de celle-ci. La bouche entrouverte, les sourcils froncés, elle défit ce nœud avec impatience, et ouvrit le cadeau. Sa respiration se coupa, les yeux sortant de ses orbites, et le rouge lui montant aux joues ainsi qu'un immense sourire qui mangeait son visage ovale. Le mage intrigué, ne savant pas ce qu'il y'avait dans cette boite, car affalé sur le canapé, il s'arrêta de parler. _« On dirait la réaction d'une fan de yaoi »_ se dit-il en rigolant intérieurement.

- Hey Luce ! Je vais me marier !

- ….

- Avec un homme !

- ….

- Et je suis enceinte !

- Quoi ?! **S'étrangla t-elle d'étonnement en se retournant vivement vers lui.**

- A bah voila, enfin. Ça fait déjà 5 minutes que je parle au mur, non pas qu'il n'est pas sympa hein ?! Mais question réponse, qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant ! **Soupira t-il d'un ton théâtrale puis d'un signe de tête vers le carton**, alors qu'est ce qu'il y'a dans cette boite qui te fait tant hurler de plaisir ?

- Je ne hurle pas de plaisir, **rougit-elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.**

- Excuse moi, mais le « KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH **», l'imita Ash en battant des mains,** pouvait le laisser croire.

- Tu m'imites très mal ! Pff, pour la peine, tu ne le sauras pas !

- Alleeeezzz, Lucette ?

Toute joyeuse, elle sautilla jusqu'à la table où était posé le carton, et prit par les deux mains, chaque côté d'un objet non identifié, puis avança de quelques pas vers lui, et mit devant elle l'objet.

- Elle n'est pas magnifique ?!

Il devait reconnaitre, que la robe bustier que tenait Lucy était sublime. La mousseline virevoltait comme un seul homme au rythme des pas de Lucy. On aurait dit un ciel étoilé, où de milliers petites étoiles scintillaient de plus belles pour rivaliser avec le corset fait de paillettes. Le dégradé mélangeant ciel et nuage donnait un air presque angélique à sa nouvelle propriétaire qui n'avait pas attendu pour être aux anges. Elle planait carrément au 7 ème ciel. Si bien, que la robe fut de circonstance.

- Et comment la boite est arrivée là ?

- Aucune idée, mais, il y'a un message dans la boite. Attend je vais le chercher.

Elle posa délicatement la robe sur le rebord d'une chaise, et se dépêcha d'aller courir vers son cadeau inconnu. Elle fouina parmi les doux morceaux de tissus qui devaient protéger la robe, et tomba sur quelque chose de dur. Etonnée, elle le sortit, et ne put s'empêcher de crier de joie encore une fois. Si bien qu'Ash occupé à lire le sorcerer-magazine, sursauta et regarda effaré la mage.

- Regarde ! Il y'a un bijou en plus ! Il est magnifique ! Et aussi des chaussures !

- Bon, et le message alors ?

- Oui, oui ça vient, rabat joie !

Elle sortit la petite feuille de papier, et découvrit une écriture fine, et vive. Elle lut à plusieurs reprises le petit mot : _« Lucy, j'espère que la robe te plaira, après tout, je t'ai vu baver dessus… Et la broche que m'a donnée par Mirajane, tout le monde de la guilde en aura une qu'il faudra porter pour ce soir, j'espère qu'il prendra la couleur que j'espère… A tout à l'heure._

_Ton père noël. »_

- Alors, c'est de qui ?

- Du père noël, **souria t-elle béatement, les joues toutes rouges.**

- Tu veux dire, le père noël tout moche et gros ou ton père noël, que tu trouves sexy ? **Ria Ash en lui lançant un regard moqueur.**

- Q-quoi ? Je n'ai jamais dit que le Père noël était sexy !

- Tu parles quand tu dors…. Héhéhé.

- Raaah… **Soupira t-elle gênée.** Oui c'est bien de lui.

- Romantique à souhait, on se croirait dans un film à l'eau de rose, tiens comme celui que tu adores la…. Mhm… Comme cendrillon !

- Raaah tais toi !

- Et aussi tous tes romans et manga shojos, **la nargua t-il, un sourire en coin.**

- Au faite…. J'ai vu sous ton lit, quelques revues un peu chaudes ? Tu disais ? **Souria Lucy triomphante.**

- Ok, ok, t'as gagné ! **Reconnu le mage en levant les mains.**

Il était près de 20 heures, quelques mages étaient présents, mais la plupart avaient annoncés qu'ils arriveraient un peu plus tard. Lucy aidait Mirajane à préparer le grand banquet, ainsi qu'à poser la vaisselle sur les différentes tables. La barwomen s'était apprêtée spécialement pour l'évènement, une robe rouge sang, un bustier au thème romain, ainsi que quelques drapés romantiques qui finissait par un nœud sur sa hanche. Tandis que Lucy déposait quelques paillettes sur le grand sapin, qui avait besoin d'une nouvelle coupe de branche, Mirajane observa attentivement la broche que la mage avait transformée à l'aide d'une fine chaine en gracieux collier. Ses cheveux blonds partialement relevés, Mirajane pouvait voir la sublime broche qu'elle avait offerte à tous les mages de la guilde, pour une raison bien particulière. Elle souria, en remarquant que le cœur du bijou scintiller d'une lumière coloré.

Puis Erza ainsi que Cana, Levy, Gajeel, Jubia, Grey et autres mages commencèrent à arriver en masse. Se bousculant tout en plaisantant, ils se saluèrent, et sourirent ensemble pour cette grande soirée familiale. Mirajane, d'une moue conspiratrice, observa un à un chaque couleur de la broche, puis hocha la tête, satisfaite.

Lucy, elle, parlait joyeusement avec Wendy, ainsi que Levy, Asuka, Erza. Elle poussa du coude la chevalière, en voyant entrer Jellal, cherchant du regard une certaine personne. Elle rougit, et toussota, puis parti à sa recherche.

Soudain, ils sursautèrent en entendant un micro crisser. Tous les mages grincèrent les dents, puis une voix gênée, commença à parler.

Bonsoir mage de Fairy tail ! **Salua Mirajane,** Aujourd'hui c'est le réveillon, et bientôt le Père noël débarquera ! Et oui ! Je vous avais promis des surprises ?! Et bien la première ! Applaudissez bien fort !

Et au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde, Ash débarqua sur scène, le micro à la main, totalement décontracté, la cravate a peine noué, et les manches de sa chemise blanche retroussée à ses coudes. Il souria, charmeur à la foule, puis des notes de musiques résonnèrent dans la salle.

watch?v=n_esVrTTwcg **Train- Shake up Christmas**

**Shake up the happiness** _Fais entrer le bonheur_**  
Wake up the happiness** _Réveille le bonheur_**  
Shake up the happiness** _Fais entrer le bonheur_**  
It's Christmas time**_ Noël est arrivé_

**There's a story that I was told** _On m'a raconté une histoire_**  
And I wanna tell the world** _Que je veux raconter au monde entier_**  
Before I get to old** _Avant que je devienne trop vieux_**  
And don't remember it** _Et que je m'en souvienne plus_**  
So let's December it** _Ça se raconte au mois de décembre_**  
And reassemble it oh yeah** _Écoutons-là ensemble_

Les mages choqués pendant quelques instants, ne firent plus geste, fixant le mage, ahuris. Puis, ils rigolèrent, et reprenaient en cœur le refrain. Lucy, elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Alors c'était pour ça, qu'il partait le matin, il rejoignait Mirajane à la guilde pour organisait cette surprise. Elle se mit à rire toute seule, et envoutée par la musique, elle bougea la tête au rythme de la musique.

**Once upon a time in a town like this** _Il était une fois, dans une ville comme celle-ci_**  
A little girl made a great big wish** _Une petite fille qui faisait un voeux plein d'espoir_**  
To fill the world full of happiness** _Elle voulait que le monde soit rempli de bonheur_**  
And be on Santa's magic list** _Elle voulait être sur la liste magique du Père Noël_

- Hey Luce ! **Résonna une voix dans la guilde.**

Etonnée, elle se tourna vers le propriétaire de cette voix, et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle couru vers lui, malgré les chaussures en verre, et sauta sur le mage de feu. Le cœur battant, elle l'étreignit.

- Tu sais, on s'est vu avant-hier, **se moqua Natsu.**

- Beh ? T'es pas content de me voir ?

**Shake it up**_ Bouge-toi_**  
Shake up the happiness**_ Fais entrer le bonheur_**  
Wake it up**_ Réveille-toi_**  
Wake up the happiness**_ Réveille le bonheur_**  
Come on y'all**_** Allez**, tout le monde_**  
It's Christmas time**_ Noël est arrivé__  
_(X2)

**Ho, Ho, Ho**_ Ho, Ho, Ho_**  
Ho, Ho, Ho**_ Ho, Ho, Ho_**  
It's Christmas time**_ Noël est arrivé_

En réponse, il souria, et la souleva de ses deux mains posés sur la fine taille de la mage pour la faire tournoyer. S'étranglant de rire, elle l'enlaça de toutes ses forces de peur de tomber. Leurs rires résonnèrent dans la guilde prenant même le dessus sur la musique, étonnant les mages qui se retournèrent vers eux, et malgré eux furent attendris par la petite scène.

**At the same time miles away** _Au même moment, à des kilomètres_**  
A little boy made a wish that day** _Un jeune garçon faisait un voeux_**  
That the world would be okay** _Celui de voir un jour le monde heureux_**  
And Santa Claus would hear him say** _Le Père Noël l'aurait même entendu dire_**  
I got dreams and I got love** _J'ai des rêves, j'ai de l'amour_**  
I got my feet on the ground** _J'ai les pieds sur Terre_**  
And family above** _Alors est-ce que ta famille là en-haut_

- Hey Natsu ! Tu sais, je vais enfin savoir qui est le Père noël !

- Ah bon ? **S'étonna t-il,** et quand ?

- Il m'a dit ce soir, à minuit pile, **informa t-elle en posant son index sur sa bouche, en réfléchissant.**

- Faudra que tu me dises qui c'était alors !

- Promis.

- LUUUUCYYYYYYYY, A L'AIIIIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! **Hurla Levy, au bout de la salle.**

- L'urgence m'appelle, on se voit plus tard !

**Can you send some happiness?**_Pourrait envoyer un peu de bonheur ?_**  
With my best to the rest**_ Je donne tout pour les autres_**  
Of the people of the East and the West And**_ Les gens de l'est comme de l'ouest_**  
Maybe every once in a while you**_ Et parfois, j'arrive même_**  
Get my grandma a reason to smile**_ À redonner le sourire à ma grand-mère_**  
Tis the season of smile**_ C'est la saison de sourire_**  
It's cold but we'll be freezing in style** _Il fait froid mais rien ne peux m'arrêter_**  
Let me meet a girl one day that** _Laissez-moi rencontrer une fille un jour qui_

Elle lui adressa un joli sourire en penchant sans faire attention la tête, rougissante. Natsu posa son regard quelques milli secondes sur la broche, puis suivit du regard la mage allant aider sa meilleure amie. Lisanna arriva, et s'installa à ses côtés, lui lançant un regard éloquent, accompagné d'un sourire complice.

**Wants to spread some love this way**_ Qui voudra rependre l'amour à ma façon_**  
We can let our souls run free and**_ Et on ferait entrer le bonheur ensemble"_**  
She can open some happiness with me** _Elle peut ouvrir du bonheur avec moi_

Lucy ne fit pas attention et écrasa le pied d'un malheureux avec son talon. Il émit un gémissement plaintif. Ses yeux noisette s'agrandirent, et elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, désolée.

**Shake it up**_ Bouge-toi_**  
Shake up the happiness**_ Fais entrer le bonheur_**  
Wake it up**_ Réveille-toi_**  
Wake up the happiness**_ Réveille le bonheur_**  
Come on y'all**_ Allez, tout le monde_**  
It's Christmas time**_ Noël est arrivé_

**Ho, Ho, Ho**_ Ho, Ho, Ho_**  
Ho, Ho, Ho**_ Ho, Ho, Ho_**  
It's Christmas time**_ Noël est arrivé_

- Han Grey ! Excuse-moi, ça fait mal ?

- C'est rien, par contre la prochaine fois, regarde où tu marches, Luce, **essaya t-il vainement de rigoler, mais il grimaça de douleur.**

- Encore désolée, et si tu enlevais ta chaussure pendant quelques instants ? Tu aurais surement moins mal !

- D'accord, mais tu me tiens compagnie alors ! En plus j'étouffe avec ce foutu costume…

- Je…. **Hésita Lucy puis elle vit Levy entre de bonne mains… celle de Gajeel**, d'accord ! Tu aurais pu venir comme d'habitude, tu sais.

- C'est Mira, elle a voulu que tout le monde mette un costume, **soupira t-il puis il posa son regard bleuté sur Lucy,** au faite, tu es très jolie comme ça.

- M-merci.. **Rougit la mage en tortillant ses doigts**, toi aussi !

- Hum… Je ne savais pas qu'Ash chantait aussi bien !

- Je viens de l'apprendre aussi, **souria t-elle amusée**, vraiment il est impossible !

**I know you're out there** _Je sais que tu es quelque part_**  
I hear your reindeer** _J'entends tes rennes_**  
I see the snowing** _Je vois des traces dans la neige_**  
Your boots have been** _Tu es passé par là_**  
I'm gonna show them** _Je vais leur montrer_**  
So they will know then** _Pour qu'ils te retrouvent_**  
Then love will grow in** _Alors enfin l'amour pourra grandir_**  
Than to live again**_ Et je pourrais revivre_

Comme si Ash l'avait entendu, il se tourna vers elle, lui adressant un grand sourire accompagné d'un salut de loin et reprit en chœur avec les mages le refrain. Il mit une ambiance de fou dans la guilde, et Mirajane fut fière de son coup, bien décidée à mettre le prochain en place !

**Shake it up**_ Bouge-toi_**  
Shake up the happiness**_ Fais entrer le bonheur_**  
Wake it up**_ Réveille-toi_**  
Wake up the happiness**_ Réveille le bonheur_**  
Come on y'all**_ Allez, tout le monde_**  
It's Christmas time**_ Noël est arrivé__  
_

**Ho, Ho, Ho**_ Ho, Ho, Ho_**  
Ho, Ho, Ho**_ Ho, Ho, Ho_**  
It's Christmas time**_ Noël est arrive_

(X3)

Il fut bientôt minuit, pour être exacte, l'horloge indiquait 23h30. Tous les enfants sautillaient de joie à l'idée que le Père Noel arrive bientôt. Et pour être honnête, Lucy l'était tout autant, voir plus que les enfants. Dans 30 minutes, comme il lui avait promis, elle saurait enfin qui il était ! La soirée s'était vraiment bien passée, dans une ambiance joyeuse, des mages se relayaient pour aller chanter, on interdit le micro à Gajeel, qui vexé, restait à sa table, Levy lui tenant compagnie. Lucy avait rit toute la soirée, à ses côtés Natsu et Grey, Lisanna, Erza, Levy, Wendy et Ash.

Puis le micro résonna encore une fois, faisant tressaillir les mages, toujours pas habitués au entré de Mirajane. Elle toussota, puis,

- J'espère que vous avez aimé la première surprise ! **S'écria t-elle**, je vous annonce désormais la deuxième ! Asuka, ouvre tes oreilles !

L'intéressée ouvrit grands les yeux, étonnée de voir ses parents se levaient. Retenant l'attention de tous les mages, Bisca posa une main sur son ventre et souria à son mari qui la tenait par les épaules, puis s'adressa aux mages.

- Et bien voila, je suis enceinte !

Asuka cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ainsi que les mages. Puis ils sautèrent de joie, et félicitèrent les deux nouveaux parents. La petite fille souffla discrètement dans l'oreille de Lucy

- Tu vois, le père noël a réalisé mon vœu ! **Souria t-elle.**

Attendrie, la mage ébouriffa les cheveux de la petite fille et la prit dans ses bras. Lucy se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas vu Grey, Natsu ni Lisanna depuis déjà un bon quart d'heure. Elle fronça les sourcils, c'est bizarre. Elle espérait qu'ils reviennent pour ne pas rater le père noël, c'est une scène qu'elle avait toujours adorée petite, de voir débarquer cet étrange bonhomme, qui avait la silhouette de son père, même si enfant, elle ne faisait pas le lien. Elle soupira de nostalgie, et regarda en souriant les deux parents, toujours amoureux se dévorant du regard.

L'horloge annonçait 23h52, et l'impatience des enfants monta d'un cran. Mirajane en profite, pour faire une dernière annonce au micro.

- Je pense que la deuxième surprise, vous a laissé sans voix hein ? Mais je vous réserve mieux ! Vous vous souvenez de la broche que vous deviez mettre ce soir ? Et bien, quand vous avez dépassés les portes de la guilde, le cœur de la broche a pris une couleur bien spécifique pour chaque mage ? Et bien, il révèle la couleur du tatouage de celui ou celle que vous aimez. S'il est transparent, cela signifie que malheureusement vous n'êtes pas amoureux, s'il commence à devenir coloré, il prouve que vous commencer à avoir des sentiments pour cette personne. Je vois que cette annonce vous a laissé totalement muet ! Et bien maintenant allez chercher votre Roméo et Juliette !

Les mages totalement abasourdis, mirent quelques secondes à comprendre. Ils regardèrent leurs broches, et certains rougirent, et s'écrièrent, hurlant de peur, d'autres commencèrent à aller vers son Roméo ou Juliette ce qui fut le cas pour Wendy. Gajeel pris une couleur rouge écrevisse en voyant la couleur de la broche de Levy puis la sienne. Erza et Jellal se sourirent en se prenant la main discrètement. Elfman et Evergreen rigolèrent et s'enlacèrent.

Lucy se sentit très seule, accompagné d'Asuka, elle regardait un peu jalouse, tous ces couples, mais ne put s'empêcher d'être heureuse pour eux. Elle sentait qu'il y'aurait une hausse des mariages cette année grâce à Mirajane.

- Et toi Lucy ? Tu n'as pas d'amoureux qui vient ?

- Ah, **souffla t-elle en regardant son pendentif,** si, mais il n'est pas là.

- On verra s'il a la couleur de ton tatouage ! **Souria Asuka.**

Soudain la salle fut plongée dans le noir le plus totale. Minuit résonna à grand coups de cloches. Les enfants furent effrayés et excités en même temps, quant aux plus grands, ils rigolèrent, pressés de savoir qui avait eut le rôle de Père noël. Et surtout Lucy. Elle ne lâchait pas du regard, cette silhouette qui se déplaçait en faisant de grands bruits et riait comme le vrai père noël.

- Ho Ho Ho **! S'écria la voix,** mais qui vois-je ? Des enfants ? Ho Ho Ho, vous attendez les cadeaux ?

- OUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

- Vous avez été sages cette année ?

- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIII !

- Alors je vous ai ramené vos cadeaux, surprise !

La lumière revint dans la pièce, amenant des centaines de cadeaux disposés au pied du sapin, émerveillés, ils coururent vers l'immense sapin sans se préoccupé des adultes. Le père noël fit un signe discret à Lucy qui en réponse hocha la tête.

- Lucy ? Tu as trouvé ton amoureux ? **Demanda naïvement Asuka**

- Peut être**, lui répondit Lucy en se levant,** souhaite-moi bonne chance !

- Ho Ho Ho ! Il est temps pour moi de partir ! Soyez sages cette année les enfants !

- Au revoir père noël !

Il fit mine de partir, et rejoignit discrètement Lucy vers une autre salle. Les mages adultes les regardèrent, un sourire en coin, pouffant de rire discrètement.

Lucy tournait en rond, n'arrivant pas à tenir en place. C'était comme si, la révélation était son cadeau de noël ! Trépignant d'impatience, elle sursauta quand elle entendit le père noël se dirigeait vers elle.

Il lui souria, et hésita un moment. Puis, il enleva son bonnet, ainsi sa barbe, et ouvrit un peu son manteau rouge.

- Grey ?!

- Voila, Lucy je….


	25. 25 décembre

**Réponses aux reviews chéries 3 :**

**Lanfear :** Je l'avoue, le monde est cruel, et encore plus les auteurs ! XDD Héhéh, estime toi chanceuse, quand j'ai posté cette fiction sur skyrock, ils ont eu le droit, d'avoir les 5 derniers chapitres, 2 mois après xDDD (Féniantise quand tu nous tiens (A)) J'espère sincèrement, que tu vas aimer la fin ! :D

**Izzy :** Tu sais, qu'on croirait pas que ton cerveau est au ralenti, je dirais même qu'il bouille, avec toutes les hypothèses que tu penses ! :D Et certaines sont peut être bonnes d'ailleurs ... Fufufuuf (A) M'enfin, il faudra que tu lises ce chapitre, pour savoir :3333

**Fairytailer:** OOOOOH mooooorchiiiiii 333333 ça me fait super plaisir (D'ailleurs, ça se voit, quand je suis extra contente, j'ai tendance à multiplier les lettres XDD) Espérons que la fin soit à la hauteur de tes espérances ! :D

**Phoenixer :** oooh un grand message *^* Ahha, au contraire, j'adore les grandes reviews :D Alors toi, je vais te répondre mais qu'à la fin du chap XDDD Et ne t'avise pas de regarder avant ! XDDD

** Pachtque :** Ahaha, je te comprends ! Pareil, j'étais pété de rire quand j'ai du écrire la scène avec le gros pervers strip teaseur (j'écoutais la musique en même temps XDDD) Tu sais que tu vas me faire rougir, avec tes compliments ! ça me fait extra plaisir que mes histoires te plaisent ! :D N'hésite pas, alors, à lire mes OS mis en ligne sur le site :D

**misslily29 :** Anw *^* Tu veux que je m'évanouis en lisant ta review ?! XDDD Aaaanw, quand j'ai lu ta review, je te jure, que mon petit coeur a fait un petit saut (si si ! XDD) Fuufuf, je sens que tu vas être contente à la fin de ce chapitre, enfin je dis ça, mais je ne dis rien *sifflote* :3333

**Nashii :** Aaanw, serais-tu un Ash caché en fait ? *^* XDDDDDD En tout cas ta review me fait chaud au coeur :D J'espère que tu vas aimé la fin ! :33

* * *

_"Il fit mine de partir, et rejoignit discrètement Lucy vers une autre salle. Les mages adultes les regardèrent, un sourire en coin, pouffant de rire discrètement.  
Lucy tournait en rond, n'arrivant pas à tenir en place. C'était comme si, la révélation était son cadeau de noël ! Trépignant d'impatience, elle sursauta quand elle entendit le père noël se dirigeait vers elle.  
Il lui souria, et hésita un moment. Puis, il enleva son bonnet, ainsi sa barbe, et ouvrit un peu son manteau rouge._

- Grey ?!

- Voila, Lucy je... "

Cette dernière, abasourdie, n'écoutant pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il disait. Grey était le père noël ! GREY ETAIT LE PERE NOEL ! Elle se sentait défaillir, vite de l'air ! Elle s'effondra sur une chaise posée non loin d'elle, le fixant le regard vide.

- […] donc voila.

- ….

- Tu... Tu m'as écouté ?

- D-désolée… Donc… C'est vraiment toi le père noël ?

- Ah, **souffla t-il gêné, se massant nerveusement la nuque, **comme tu le vois.

- Ouah…j-je désolée, faut juste que je m'habitue à l'idée.

- Je… Lucy ! **Se reprit-il en prenant une chaise, l'installant au côté de la mage**, il faut que je te le dise.

- Me dire quoi ?

Un sourire triste et résigné se peignit sur ses lèvres. Il baissa son regard sur sa proche broche accroché à son manteau. Une douce lumière rose illuminait la pierre transparente.

- Je sais que, je n'aurais pas la réponse que j'aimerai entendre mais… Il faut que je te le dise…

Il respira un grand coup, sous les yeux étonnés de la mage, puis il soutint son regard.

- Je suis amoureux de toi.

- T-t-t-tu ... **Bégaya t-elle devenant cramoisie.**

- Mais je sais que dans ton cœur, tu aimes une autre personne**, murmura t-il en pointant du doigt le collier de la mage.**

- Désolée, **se confondit Lucy dans ses excuses, profondément gênée.**

- Mais sache que s'il ose, te faire pleurer, il aura de mes nouvelles ! **S'écria t-il en se levant en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Lucy.** Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

- Je sais, **souria t-elle timidement en sentant la pression de ses doigts glacés sur ses épaules.**

- Bon… Je vais partir….

- Joyeux noël Grey.

- A toi aussi Lucy.

Puis il partit, laissant la mage seule dans la petite salle, abandonnée dans ses pensées. Il déglutit, enleva ce ridicule costume de père noël, et les poings serrés, il fut obligé de traverser la salle de la guilde. Voyant son visage fermé, les mages se doutèrent que la déclaration s'était mal passée, et ils n'osèrent pas s'approcher.

Le mage de glace sortit de la guilde et s'adossa à la porte. Le cœur brisé, en miette, il frappa brusquement le mur, quitte à se faire mal. Il soupira faisant apparaitre un nuage de buée et glissa par terre. Il ferma les yeux et ria nerveusement, se moquant de lui-même et de sa déclaration absolument foiré.

_- « Joyeux Noel » __**se murmura t-il à lui-même.**_

- Grey ? **Souffla une petite voix féminine.** Jubia a vu que vous n'alliez pas très bien…

- Jubia…**Susurra d'une triste voix Grey, en levant ses yeux brouillés de larmes vers la silhouette le scrutant d'un air inquiet.**

Du côté de Lucy, toute chamboulée par les évènements, préféra rentrer chez elle. Elle salua tout le monde, prenant son manteau, et prit la rue pour aller dans son petit appartement. Les pieds totalement usés par les nouvelles chaussures, elle trainait les pieds, se maudissant pour avoir rejeté un meilleur ami, le soir de noël. Il n'y a pas plus déprimant. Maudit Natsu ! Elle avait été choquée, enfin… Pas plus que ça, elle se doutait que finalement elle n'aimait que ce dragon Slayer à la noix. Même le père noël, qui en faite était Grey, n'avait pu corrompre son cœur, car elle avait toujours aimé Natsu depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait rencontré. Elle avait vu cette vive lumière rouge scintiller autour de son cou. Mais ce même mage, était aux abonnés absents depuis 23h30, avec Lisanna !

Agacée, et enfin rentrée chez elle, elle jeta ses chaussures négligemment dans le couloir, heureuse de s'en être enfin débarrassés. Elle défit son chignon, et ses cheveux blonds retombèrent bouclés sur ses épaules. Elle soupira, déprimée. En une soirée, tous ses espoirs d'une vie amoureuse s'étaient évaporés d'un seul coup. Natsu était avec Lisanna, et surement s'étaient-ils fait leur déclaration en voyant leurs broches, qu'elle-même n'avait pas vues. Elle se frotta les yeux et s'écroula sur son lit, toujours habillée de sa robe ciel. Elle balaya du regard, la pièce, et émit un soupir en voyant le désordre à cause d'Ash. Pas le courage de se lever, elle ferma les yeux en baillant, s'entend que le marchand de sable arrivait.

watch?v=p3bFOT1e-AU **Daniel Bedingfield - If You're Not The One**

**If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today ?**  
_Si tu n'es pas la bonne alors pourquoi mon âme se sent-elle heureuse aujourd'hui ?_  
**If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way ?**  
_Si tu n'es pas la bonne alors pourquoi ma main correspond-t-elle à la tienne de cette façon ?_  
**If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call**  
_Si tu n'es pas à moi alors pourquoi ton coeur renvoit-il mon appel ?_  
**If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all**  
_Si tu n'es pas à moi aurais-je seulement la force de me tenir debout ?_

Mais un drôle de bruit la fit sursauter, et ouvrant grand les yeux, elle découvrit un père noël ouvrant la fenêtre pour pénétrer chez elle. Elle cligna plusieurs des yeux, pour être sur que ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

- Grey ?!

- Non, moi c'est Natsu.

- Hein ?

Pourtant celui en face d'elle, ressemblait tout sauf à Natsu, mais plutôt au Père noël, Nicolaï, qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours. Et puis Grey lui avait dit que c'était lui, le père noël. Il la fixait, l'enveloppant d'un regard joueur, debout devant elle.

**I never know what the future brings**  
_Je ne sais jamais ce que le futur apporte_  
**But I know you are here with me now**  
_Mais je sais que tu es là avec moi maintenant_  
**We'll make it through**  
_Nous résisterons_  
**And I hope you are the one I share my life with**  
_Et j'espère que tu es celle avec qui je partagerai ma vie..._

- Je suis le père noël !

- J'avais remarqué, merci. **Répondit-elle d'un ton acide**, Grey, je suis vraiment désolée, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Hey ne me confond pas avec ce bâtonnet de glace, merci !

- N-natsu ?!

Avec un soupir amusé, il enleva sa barbe blanche révélant une mâchoire assez ressemblante à celle d'un Dragon Slayer. Il ôta son bonnet, et secoua ses cheveux bruns. Puis d'une main, il frotta frénétiquement sa chevelure et sous le regard abasourdi de Lucy, elle redevint peu à peu rose. Puis il recommença la même procédure pour ses yeux, qui reprirent leur teinte d'origine.

[Chorus]  
_[Refrain]_  
**I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand**  
_Je ne veux pas m'enfuir mais je n'en peux plus, je ne comprends pas_  
**If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am ?**  
_Si je ne suis pas fait pour toi alors pourquoi mon coeur me dit que je le suis ?_  
**Is there any way that I can stay in your arms ?**  
_Y a t-il un moyen pour que je puisse rester dans tes bras ?_

- T-toi ?!

- Joyeux Noël Luce, **souria t-il sincèrement.**

- J'y capte rien, **souffla t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains**, pourquoi tu as dû te déguiser ?

- Ah ça ! Beh… Bizarrement mon nom a fait peur à l'employeur, alors il a décidé pour le bien des enfants, des parents et de mon travail de me déguiser, parce qu'il n'avait que moi pour ce boulot donc…

- M-mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas refusé ?

- Bah… **Commença t-il en haussant les épaules, lui jetant un regard gêné**. J'avais besoin de pas mal d'argent pour acheter cette robe, alors Mirajane m'a donné cette mission là, qui n'était pas si mal finalement…

- Oh mon dieu… A-alors, j'ai travaillé avec toi ?! **S'écria t-elle choquée puis elle se fit suspicieuse, **et attend, alors pourquoi un jour, j'ai vu le père noël et toi en même temps et au même endroit ?

- C'était mon jour de congé et on m'avait remplacé, drôle de hasard hein ?! **Rigola Natsu en se frottant la nuque.**

- Et tu étais où tout à l'heure ?! Tu m'avais promis que tu te montrerais à minuit pile !

- Y'a eu un petit changement de programme, et Grey m'a remplacé. Je ne trouvai plus ma broche, et Lisanna m'a aidé.

**If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed ?**  
_Si je n'ai pas besoin de toi alors pourquoi suis-je en train de pleurer sur mon lit ?_  
**If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head ?**  
_Si je n'ai pas besoin de toi alors pourquoi ton nom résonne t-il dans ma tête ?_  
**If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life ?**  
_Si tu n'es pas (faite) pour moi alors pourquoi cette distance estropie-t-elle ma vie ?_  
**If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife ?**  
_Si tu n'es pas (faite) pour moi alors pourquoi je rêve de toi comme si tu étais ma femme ?_

Ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard, n'osant plus dire un seul mot. Puis soudain, Lucy devint aussi rouge que crevette.

**- KYAAAAH !** Attend, ça veut dire q-q-que, tu as entendu mon vœu ?!

- Aye !

- Laisse-moi mourir de honte… **Gémit Lucy en se cachant sous ses oreillers.**

**I don't know why you're so far away**  
_Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es si loin_  
**But I know that this much is true**  
_Mais je sais que tout ceci est vrai_  
**We'll make it through**  
_Nous résisterons_  
**And I hope you are the one I share my life with**  
_Et j'espère que tu es celle avec qui je partagerai ma vie_  
**And I wish that you could be the one I die with**  
_Et je souhaite que tu sois celle avec qui je mourrai_  
**And I pray in you're the one I build my home with**  
_Et je prie pour que tu sois celle avec qui je construirai ma maison_  
**I hope I love you all my life**  
_J'espère que je t'aimerai toute ma vie_

Elle sentit un poids se poser sur son lit, tout près d'elle. Puis doucement, il enleva un à un chaque oreiller, et prononça son surnom tout bas. La mage, le visage toujours dans ses bras finit par le regarder timidement. Il souria, et remit tendrement une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, calmant peu à peu la mage.

- Tu te rappelles que je devais exaucer ton vœu ?

- T-tu sais, tu n'as pas à te forcer…

Il lui pinça affectueusement le nez, et sortit sa broche de son manteau. Elle brillait ardemment d'une lumière rose. Il lui présenta, et Lucy sentit son cœur faire le grand huit, le souffle coupé, et regarda sa propre broche, puis revint regarder Natsu qui lui avait jeté un petit regard vers le collier de Lucy.

[Chorus]  
_[Refrain]_  
**I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand**  
_Je ne veux pas m'enfuir mais je n'en peux plus, je ne comprends pas_  
**If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am ?**  
_Si je ne suis pas fait pour toi alors pourquoi mon coeur me dit que je le suis ?_  
**Is there any way that I can stay in your arms ?**  
_Y a t-il un moyen pour que je puisse rester dans tes bras ?_

- Voila, je suis ton père noël et j'ai exaucé ton voeu. **Souria t-il en lui donnant sa proche broche. **Tu acceptes mes sentiments ?

- J-je vais devoir t'appeler comment ? **Demanda t-elle, le regard baissé, les joues rouges.** Nicolaï ou Natsu ?

Il sentit son cœur le lâcher, et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il enlaça la mage, l'étouffant presque au passage et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Comme tu voudras, **lui répondit-il en la regardant amoureusement.**

Elle leva les yeux, et sursauta. Étonnée, le mage suivit son regard, et eut un petit sourire en coin.

**'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away**  
_Car tu me manques, corps et âme si fort que ça me coupe le souffle_  
**And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today**  
_Et je te respire dans mon coeur et prie pour avoir la force de tenir debout aujourd'hui_  
**'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right**  
_Car je t'aime, que ce soit mal ou bien_  
**And though I can't be with you tonight**  
_Et bien que je ne puisse être avec toi ce soir_  
**You know my heart is by your side**  
_Tu sais que mon coeur est à tes côtés_

- Y'a une fleur de gui… **Souffla Lucy embarrassée.**

- On ne va pas briser la tradition ? **Lui lança t-il taquin. **Tu en penses quoi ?

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, les traditions s'est sacrées ! **Souria t-elle en retour**.

Alors timidement, ils s'approchèrent, et se cognèrent en même temps le front. Ils rigolèrent et d'un sourire complice, ils fermèrent leurs yeux. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un tendre baiser. Lucy caressa de sa main la douce chevelure du mage, tandis que le mage de feu posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa constellationiste. Le cœur battant, l'esprit vide, et à bout de souffle, ils se regardèrent timidement. Natsu prit alors, son bonnet de père noël, et le mit sur les cheveux de Lucy. Il arrangea quelques mèches caressant du bout des doigts son visage.

- Joyeux Noël Luce, **lui susurra t-il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde.**

- Joyeux Noël Natsu. **Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.**

[Chorus]  
_[Refrain]_  
**I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand**  
_Je ne veux pas m'enfuir mais je n'en peux plus, je ne comprends pas_  
**If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am ?**  
_Si je ne suis pas fait pour toi alors pourquoi mon coeur me dit que je le suis ?_  
**Is there any way that I can stay in your arms ?**  
_Y a t-il un moyen pour que je puisse rester dans tes bras ?_

* * *

_Et voila, c'est fini. J'espère que jusqu'au bout, vous avez eu le souffle coupé, par des retournements de situations, ou des moments de rire ! Tout ça, pour vous dire, que j'espère vraiment que vous aimez la fin, car je saiiiis, qu'il y'avait pas mal de GreyLu ici... *s'enfuit dans son bunker* Mais vi, depuis le début c'était prévu que ça soit Nalu à la fin ! Je vais vous confier un petit secret, normalement Ash n'était pas non plus prévu xDDD_

_Voila, alooooors, je vous revois bientôt, avec d'autres OS ! D'ailleurs deux sont en lignes, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour :333_

_Gros bisous mes petits pingouins 33 (Et bonne fin de vacances T_T)_

_PS: Comme promis "_Phoenixer", je te réponds à la fin ! :D

Quand j'ai lu ton hypothèse, je suis resté sur mes miches ! Je dois avouer, que tout tient la route ! Je n'y avais pas du tout, mais du tout pensé ! Tu devrais faire des histoires (si ce n'est déjà fait XDD) d'ailleurs :D Mais non, ché pas Plue, mais ça aurait pu ! :D


End file.
